


假如迦尔纳是恋爱游戏男主角的话

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bottom Arjuna, High School, Karna is A galgame player, M/M, Top Karna
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: 脑洞来源于辰总在路人印象问卷中对迦哥的印象“在校园里拥有光环和外挂的超高人气男主”。原本是个迦all故事，可攻略角色有四个，这里让身为玩家的迦哥直接走了阿周那线，开始了（惊心动魄的）攻略。





	假如迦尔纳是恋爱游戏男主角的话

》》》》START

迦尔纳，当之无愧的学园第一帅哥，不仅品学兼优、文武双全，还是整个学园人气最高的全能型偶像。他有着光辉灿烂的惊世美貌，众人望尘莫及的惊人天赋，和沉默寡言的个性与冷静理智的性格，少女们为他这冰雪般冷淡疏离的态度倾倒不已，将他视为触不可及的太阳和高高在上的神祇，悄悄地将他的名字写进自己的日记本里；而他的名字，同样被记录在那些金光闪闪的奖杯和奖牌上，被整个学园视为骄傲——无论校内还是校外的竞赛，无论是斗智还是比勇的项目，他总能完美回应所有人的期待，毫无悬念地拔得头筹。  
有些人说，很难想象这样的人会在校园遇到对手，可事实恰恰相反，拥有超高人气和无限光环的迦尔纳的确有着一个与他同样优秀的对手——那个人不是别人，正是他的同班同学、身为学生会会长的阿周那。这或许就是命运的种子结出来的果实吧，从他遇到对方的第一天开始，他便已经知晓了这一点。可能是因为两个人都太过出色，人们总是不由自主地拿他们互相对比，久而久之这种暗地里的实力较量逐渐变成了充满火药味的明面竞争，他们之间的关系也变得愈发恶劣，甚至已经到了差点要大打出手的地步——自从上次两人在教室为了一个数学难题争执不休最终被老师劝阻之后，他便很长一段时间没和阿周那有过交流了。虽然平常他们也经常为了某些问题起争执，但从来没有闹得像现在这么僵的时候，这样的结果令他感到困惑又迷茫。他一边走一边回想着那天所发生的一切，竟然不知不觉就走到了这层楼的走廊尽头。  
在走廊尽头的右边就是他们班的教室，现在正值课间休息时间，教室里的人寥寥无几，然而此刻他却看到他的对手阿周那正在讲台上擦黑板，因为身体微微前倾而挺直了脊背，看上去就像一棵树枝上落了点雪花的美人松，可以说颇为赏心悦目。他在门外驻足欣赏了好一会儿，这才想到走进去教室，可就在这时，他们之间恰好视线相撞，只听见“啪”的一声，对方手里的黑板刷应声而落。

选项出现：

『装作没看到』 『帮他捡起来』 『出言提醒』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

已经过了快一个小时了，迦尔纳终于遇到了这款恋爱游戏的第一个选项。在匆匆扫过这款游戏前置剧情之后，他已经对故事发生的背景有了一个大概的了解——身为主角的他，是这个学园里有着极高人气的风云人物，而他所遇到的第一位可攻略对象，就是与他同班、作为他唯一的对手出现的学生会会长阿周那。且不说这些眼熟得有些过分的人设了，为什么连名字都一样啊？面对如此微妙的氛围，他忍住想要吐槽的冲动，继续将注意力集中在眼前的屏幕上，只见屏幕上那张五官精致的端正面庞正流露着一丝有些意外的神色，那三个选项依旧在等待着他的选择。  
“如果是我的话，就算是对手也会出手帮忙的吧。”迦尔纳暗自思忖着，没有怎么多想就选择了中间的选项。在此之前，他从未接触过这类型的游戏，所做的判断只不过是根据自己的直觉而已。这样的选择会带来什么结果呢？原本对这类型游戏毫无兴趣的他不禁也开始期待起来。

》》》》CONTINUE

“……谢谢。”  
他听到阿周那用极小的声音向他道谢，引人注目的褐色肌肤上泛起的绯红几乎要弥漫到耳朵根。看着对方的背影，迦尔纳突然冒出一种奇特的冲动，想要和对方好好解释上次发生的一切。  
“那天发生的事，如果我有说错什么的话，很抱歉。”  
听到这番话，阿周那漆黑的瞳仁又睁大了几分，看上去一脸不可置信。  
“你突然在说些什么啊？”他刻意压低了自己的声线，说着又扫视四周，教室里不知不觉又多了几个人，显然离上课时间已经不远了。  
“我说的是那天……”  
“打住。”阿周那毫不犹豫打断了他的话，继续道，“我当然知道你想说什么，迦尔纳。可是我并不想让其他人认为我是个会因为这种微不足道的小事而斤斤计较的男人，这件事就到此为止吧，我不想再多提了。”  
迦尔纳点了点头，不再继续说话。然而这时，他的对手又像突然想起了什么似的，立马补充道：“如果还有什么事的话，就直接来学生会办公室找我吧，除了上课的时间，我平常应该都会在那里。”

午间休息时分，迦尔纳像平常一样来到天台享用自己的午餐。今天的他不怎么饿，就只是在食堂买了一个炒面面包然后匆匆上了楼。中午的天台的确比平常安静许多，这对于不善与人交流的他来说倒是绝妙的栖身之处，正因为如此，每天中午他都会来到这里度过安静而又惬意的一个小时，使自己的精力恢复到最佳状态再返回教室准备下午的课程。当他走上最后一级阶梯，像往常一样推开通往天台的那扇门时，却看到平常这个时间段应该空无一人的天台已经有人了。  
很快的，他看清了站在天台上的人是谁——那是阿周那，此刻他正背对着他，一言不发地望着天台上的铁丝网，似乎在思索着什么。这时，对方听到了他的脚步声，立即转过身一脸警觉地凝视着他。

选项出现：

『你是来找我的吗？』 『真巧啊。』 『要一起吃吗？』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

“真是令人费解的选项呢。”迦尔纳皱着眉，开始认真地思索，“如果真的是我的话，应该会说‘你怎么会在这里吧’，不过现在看来，他应该是有什么话想对我说才会在这种时间出现在天台。不过以我对阿周那的了解来看，他应该不会承认这点……”  
他用平常惯有的缜密思维冷静地分析着，好像一瞬间忘了自己正在玩的是个恋爱游戏，经过两分钟的推敲之后，他终于得出了答案。  
“我还是选第二项吧。”

》》》》CONTINUE

“可恶，你怎么会在这里啊。”阿周那一脸不悦地说道，“啧，真是冤家路窄。”  
“我中午一般都会在。”迦尔纳如实回答，又接着问道，“倒是你，平常这种时候应该在学生会吧？”  
“……我感觉很闷来天台散散步不可以吗。”  
“请便。”迦尔纳语气淡然地说道，又自顾自地坐下来开始享用自己手中的炒面面包，“只要你不是很介意我在场的话。”  
“你说话真是令人火大。”阿周那不由自主地捏紧了拳头，继续抱怨道，“之前还指望和你正常交流，看来我是想多了。”  
听到这番话时，迦尔纳停下了咀嚼的动作，突然猛地抬起双眸凝视着站在不远处的阿周那，语气认真而恳切：“现在你想谈什么？”  
对方显然没有料到他的反应会如此迅速，更没有想到他的态度会如此认真，很快因为他突如其来的提问手足无措，漂亮的褐色肌肤泛起一片并不明显的红晕。“我……”阿周那犹豫不决地说着，视线落在除了他以外的任何地方，这时，口袋里的手机传来的短信提示音打破了两人之间过于安静的空气，他掏出手机，看到屏幕上有新简讯，便匆匆说了声“失礼”，接着用手指划开了键盘锁。

「From：吉尔伽美什

本王包下了食堂二楼的整个餐厅，来和本王一起用餐吧杂种！还有太阳的那家伙也在！」

选项出现：

『接受』 『直接拒绝』 『装没看见』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

“……”  
迦尔纳对着这三个选项沉思了许久，感觉遇到了十分棘手的难题。对于他来说，那位鼎鼎大名的英雄王的确是个令人头痛的麻烦人物，虽然在现实生活中他们之间的关系还算不错，但对方那些出人意表的言行依旧让人难以揣摩。在那些与他还有奥兹曼迪亚斯三个人凑在一起的场合，他总是无法真正融入其中的那一个，如果真要和他们之中的某一个人发展更进一步的关系，那未免也太过为难自己了。抱着这样的想法，他开始思考属于自己的最佳选项——以他对吉尔伽美什的了解，要是直接无视他的邀请他肯定会大发雷霆；如果选择接受，他就会失去这一次与阿周那独处的机会，尽管他之前从来没有玩过这类型的游戏，也自然明白这次独处对攻略角色的重要性……这么以来，就只剩下一个选项了。  
想到这里，迦尔纳点了点头，确定了自己选择的答案。

》》》》CONTINUE

「Re：吉尔伽美什

不用了，我已经吃过了。」

“让我们继续之前的话题吧，阿周那。”迦尔纳将手机收回口袋，语气平静地继续发问，“你想对我说些什么？”  
“有一件事……我思考了很久，”阿周那说话的时候目光仍然不在他身上，像是在刻意避免与他视线相撞，“关于你在上午提到的那一天的争吵，事实上我的确曾为此耿耿于怀……过去我认为自己不可能犯错，也决不允许自己犯错，然而你那天毫不犹豫地当众指出了我的错误，当时我的第一反应是反驳你，可是那时的我并不知道应该如何证明自己的结论是正确的。”  
“那一刻我恨死你了，因为以前从来没有人敢质疑我的所作所为到底正确与否，”说到这里，阿周那低下头，漆黑的额发碰巧遮住眼睛，让人看不清他脸上的表情变化，“后来我再次去求证那个算法，这才发现你的质疑不无道理……我的确出了差错，是你让我认清了这点，这对于我来说固然很难接受，但正是这点让我开始对你有所改观。”  
这下轮到迦尔纳愣住了。他从来没有想过从自己的宿敌会在自己面前表露心迹，更没有想过从对方口中听到这样的答案。  
“不要误会！我当然还是很讨厌你……”阿周那连忙开口解释，又挺起胸膛，满怀信心地说，“以后我一定会完完全全地战胜你，让你输得心服口服。”  
“嗯，”面对这些宣战般的话语，迦尔纳很轻地应了一声，然后难得地微笑起来，“那我就拭目以待了。”

》》》》CONTINUE

『好感度系统已开启！  
通过选择选项积攒可攻略人物的好感度开启主线剧情，以此通关不同结局。  
所积攒的好感度可在屏幕右下方查看。  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

午休时间结束之后便是令大多数人头痛不已的数学课。在此之前，迦尔纳已经早早地回到教室，做好了上课前的必要准备。离上课只有两分钟的时候，他下意识地留意了一下自己斜对面的那张课桌，此刻它仍然是空荡荡的状态，显然阿周那还没有回来。他收回视线望向窗外，看着午后的阳光倾泻在课桌一角，不禁有些出神——他回想起之前在天台上与阿周那的那番对话，又忍不住去在意对方的一切——马上就要上课了，现在阿周那还能够去哪里？又是因为什么事而姗姗来迟？这时，他看到对方踩着骤然响起的上课铃走进了教室，端正而俊俏的脸上带着一丝平常难得一见的慌乱与匆忙，就这样径直走回了自己的座位上，从书包里拿出这节课所需的课本。  
这节课老师所要教授的内容是立体几何，作图理所当然成为了解题的必要步骤。在此之前，迦尔纳已经准备好了所有可能会用到的工具，以确保万无一失。正当他拿起铅笔想要在稿纸上画出黑板上的图形时，他注意到好像有什么东西从前面同学的座位上滚落到了自己的脚边，没有任何犹豫的，他弯下腰将掉在地上的东西捡起来定睛一看，却发现那只不过一块再普通不过的橡皮。  
“对不起。”  
就在这时，坐在前桌的齐格飞转过身来用礼貌而拘谨的语气莫名其妙地道歉，目光恳切而真诚。虽然平时迦尔纳与对方的交流次数并不算多，但经过一年多的朝夕相处，他对自己的邻桌同学还是有个大概的了解——他知道对方作为这个学园里屈指可数的已经签约经纪公司的正统偶像，凭借高大俊朗的外形、沉稳率真的性格与自身过硬的实力在女生之中有着极高的人气，而他的口头禅便是方才提到的“对不起”。  
“这个是你的吧。”迦尔纳拿着刚才捡到的橡皮很快递给了对方，甚至还不忘记添上一句简短地提醒，“下次小心。”  
“谢谢你。”齐格飞向他点头致谢，清澈而纯粹的碧色双眸所投射出来的眼神却令他不合时宜地想起另一个人。此刻，他感受到了一道未知的目光，像是来自他周围，与齐格飞的视线恰巧重叠在一起，让他一时间难以判断那道目光究竟源于何处，他再次往阿周那的方向望去，只见对方依然挺直脊背背对着他认真在稿纸上画图，自始至终都没有回头看他一眼。  
在意。连他自己也没有料到自己会对自己的宿敌如此在意。这种感觉对于他来说是匪夷所思的，却又真实地渗透进了自己的脑海之中，令他不由自主地去深究起那些他原本漠不关心的细枝末节，去细细思考个中缘由。

》》》》IN THE REALITY

“这个写剧情的人到底在想什么……”迦尔纳困惑地盯着眼前的游戏界面，平常向来面无表情的脸上浮现出了几分惊讶与无奈之色。他虽然对另一个世界线的发生的事件只能回忆个大概，可在那个世界的经典发言却被长久地保留了下来，被存进了迦勒底无比庞大的数据库里。他仍然记得阿周那在听闻自己与齐格飞眼神相似之后，疯狂吐槽外加嘲笑了他整整三个小时，并留下了“你到底是眼神不好还是脑子不好”这样的暴言，如今这个游戏再次突兀地旧事重提，无疑让他引起了强烈的不适感——不，这款游戏从头到尾都弥漫着一种违和的氛围，本身就已经够古怪了，可事已至此，他已经早就失去了回头的余地，只能硬着头皮玩下去了。

》》》》CONTINUE

礼拜六是休息日，迦尔纳像往常一样去花店打工。这是一份比较轻松的兼职，既可以赚点外快，又能让他感觉身心舒畅。整理好订单上客户所需要的花卉之后，他骑上花店老板的机车去两条街道以外的那家咖啡馆去送花，因为路程并不远的缘故，他在路上并没有花多少时间便很快到达了目的地。这是一家看上去不太起眼的咖啡馆，空间并不大，却因为精致而简约的装潢和明亮而舒适的环境在这一带拥有不错的人气。步入店内的时候，迦尔纳首先听到的是一串清脆的铃声，紧接着是一声颇为耳熟的问候。  
“欢迎光……诶？”  
然而对方话音未落便戛然而止，那一瞬间他抬起头，与站在门口的店员面面相觑。  
“……齐格飞？”  
“你是……迦尔纳？”  
只见他的邻桌同学穿着一身剪裁合身的执事套装愣在了门口，看上去比他还要惊讶。“我只听说下午会有人送花过来，真没想到会是你。”齐格飞感叹道，“刚才我可能有点失态，真是对不起。”  
“没关系。”迦尔纳淡淡地回应道，同时拿出了一大捧鲜花，“这是预订的花束。”  
“有劳你了。”齐格飞接过花束，又忍不住询问道，“说起来，迦尔纳同学是在花店兼职吗？”  
“是的。”迦尔纳点了点头，继续道，“之前我也来这里送过几次花，倒是第一次碰见你。”  
“……其实我今天来只是为了帮朋友，”齐格飞面露难色地解释道，“平常要忙于学业，又有偶像的工作在身，时间被安排得很紧张，只有这两天稍微有点空闲时间，刚好我朋友拉我来他店里说我可以给他增加人气，我又不是很会拒绝人……”  
“辛苦你了。”迦尔纳又打量了一圈他这身打扮，露出心领神会的表情。不过事实证明齐格飞的存在的确为此增添了不少人气，店内的女性客人不知不觉已经多出了平常的一半以上，甚至还在不断增长。这时，面前的人气偶像仿佛突然想起了什么似的很快接过话头，出言提议道：“既然这么巧，不妨喝杯咖啡再走吧？算我请你，就当作昨天你帮我的答谢好了。”

选项出现：

『接受』 『谢绝』 

》》》》IN THE REALITY

这是迦尔纳第一次在这款恋爱游戏里遇到只有两个选项的问题。虽然平常他也经常遇到生活之中的两难抉择，但在此刻倒觉得分外不适应了。这显然是一个事关情节进展的关键问题，选项简单明了，没有任何折中的余地，而目前剧情的所有展开都在明确提示他选择接受，他自己也认为这样做并无不妥。  
“轻易拒绝他人的好意的话未免也显得太不识趣了。”迦尔纳暗暗地想。况且他所知的齐格飞还是个无可挑剔的英雄，作为伙伴来说相当可靠，作为对手来说也足够令人钦佩，和这样的人结交显然不是什么坏事。  
就这样想着，迦尔纳将手指再次伸向了屏幕，很快选择了“接受”。

》》》》CONTINUE

大约五分钟之后，一杯香气醇厚的拿铁被送到了迦尔纳面前。  
“久等了。”齐格飞礼貌地说着，脸上挂着正统偶像才会拥有的完美笑容——那是一种非常自然却又经过了成千上万次练习的微笑，就像钻石的某个切面，在强光的照射下闪耀着火焰般的光泽。这时他看到齐格飞朝四周张望了一番，又回到了他面前，压低声音问道：  
“对了，刚才我看到了来这里喝下午茶的阿周那同学，你要过去和他打个招呼吗？”

选项出现：

『在远处和他打招呼』 『直接忽略』 『走过去和他说话』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

作为玩家的迦尔纳也没有想到游戏里的阿周那会突然出现在这家咖啡馆里，这种出人意料的情节明晃晃地昭示着脚本作者的别有用心。然而这一次偶遇对于他来说虽然很意外，但显然是增加对方好感的绝佳机会。尽管他在日常生活中很少会主动和人搭话，可他的表达方式向来都很直接，从来不会刻意隐瞒什么，只要想做便去做了。面对这三个选项，迦尔纳几乎没有任何犹豫地选择了其中最为直接的方式，因为他知道，无论是哪个世界的他都会毫不犹豫去这样做的。

》》》》CONTINUE

迦尔纳端着一杯还在冒着热气的咖啡，就这样直接走到对方面前毫不客气地坐了下来，抬头对上宿敌万分诧异的眼神。今天的阿周那并没有像平常一样穿着校服，而是比在校园里穿得成熟了几分，一身打眼的米白色风衣配深色系高领衬衫，显得身形优美而颀长，俨然一副风度翩翩的贵公子模样。在他刚走过来的时候，他注意到阿周那也和他一样点了一杯拿铁，还有一块巧克力熔岩蛋糕，此时对方正低着头安静地翻阅着一本书，并没有留意到他的接近，直到他在对方面前坐下，对方才被他的突然出现吓了一大跳。  
“你不觉得最近我们的偶遇次数有点太多了吗？我怎么到哪都可以碰见你，”阿周那皱了皱眉，语气不悦地说，“我都快怀疑你是不是在故意跟踪我了。”  
“的确……连我都觉得非常不可思议，”迦尔纳点了点头，继续解释道，“但事实上我只是恰巧来这家咖啡馆送花，仅此而已。”  
“或许这就是孽缘吧，”阿周那说着，低头喝了口杯中的拿铁，接着以极为优雅的姿势用纸擦去了嘴边沾上的牛奶泡沫，“无论在哪里都可以碰到自己最不想见到的宿敌，这正印证了墨菲定律。”  
“是吗……我倒不认为这是一件不幸的事。”说着，迦尔纳的眼神变得柔和了几分，狭长的海青色眼眸在咖啡馆明亮的光线里散发着海蓝宝石般剔透而澄澈的光辉，一瞬间令阿周那有些不知所措。  
“有时候我真的完全无法理解你所说的话，”他很快低下头，好不让迦尔纳瞥见他渐渐泛红的脸，“你到底想表达什么？还是单纯地想要让我难堪？”  
“不……我只是想说……”

选项出现：

『我不讨厌你』 『我对你并没有那么深的敌意』 『我喜欢你』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

迦尔纳：“？”

》》》》IN THE REALITY

“这个选项是……”  
迦尔纳目不转睛地盯着屏幕，突然感觉心头涌上一种难以言喻的微妙情绪，令他感觉既讶异又困惑。虽然在这之前他一直对自己的目的非常明确，但这一选项的出现显然过于突兀了，一时间竟然让他有些不知所措。他明白，自己之前的一切推断和预计在此刻都失去了效用，毕竟他从来没有预设过在这种情况下向阿周那告白的情况，就算是在现实当中，在迦勒底，他也会深思熟虑，提前准备，然后以最直接的方式将自己的心意告知阿周那（虽然他并无此打算）。可如今他面对这样的境况，面对这三个（在他眼里）毫无差别的选项，心中满是疑虑，又感到无从下手。  
说实话，他一直感觉阿周那的心思难以捉摸，让人无法窥透其内心的真实想法，正因为如此，他常常会在不经意间惹怒对方，被对方针对之后又不知道自己究竟错在哪里。由此看来，迦尔纳认为，对付阿周那的最佳方式便是不按常理出牌，一记直球打乱对方的步调，让对方失去所有拒绝的余地。  
“如果我选这项的话，阿周那脸上又会出现什么表情呢？”  
好想看看啊。

》》》》CONTINUE

“我喜欢你。”  
迦尔纳说出这句话的时候，阿周那正坐在他对面喝着那杯尚且喝到一半的拿铁。然而，当阿周那听到这番堪称惊世骇俗的言论时，一瞬间还以为自己听错了，依旧毫无反应地啜饮着杯中的液体，连头都没有抬一下。等到对方将刚才所说的话再次重复，试图让他听得更加清晰时，他猛地抬起头，满脸僵硬地静默了几秒，接着差点将喝到嘴里的咖啡全部喷出来。  
“你……”只见阿周那死死地皱着眉头，像是在强压着心中的怒火，“迦尔纳，你想让我当众出糗是不是？”  
“你误会了。”迦尔纳平静地解释道，“我是在认真回答你刚才的问题。”  
“你以为我会相信你吗？”阿周那怒极反笑，“别开玩笑了，这一点都不好笑。”  
这时迦尔纳闭上嘴没有再说话，大概是想不到应该怎样接话，只是垂下眼眸望着自己那杯拿铁上冒出的白气，继续沉默不语。对方的反应简直再正常不过了，正常得让他清醒地认识到再多一句解释都是徒劳，可是阿周那的愤怒程度却大大地超过了他的预料——一切的一切都崩坏得如此彻底，却又如此理所当然，当他好不容易反应过来时，自己主动踏出的第一步已经完全一败涂地。  
“现在我都明白了。”对方看着他，咬牙切齿地说，“一次又一次地出现在我身边，拿我寻开心，这就是你现在的手段，对吧？既然现在你达到了目的，我也该告辞了。”  
说着，阿周那风度翩翩地起身，留给他一个颀长优美的背影，头也不回地往吧台方向走去。就在此时，一种莫名地冲动促使他也从座位上站起来，望着那道背影，不知怎么就开了口。  
“等一下。”  
阿周那闻言，还是停下了脚步，没有继续朝前走去。  
“你还想说什么？”  
“……我并没有那样想。”迦尔纳低声说，声音却很清晰，恰好能够传进对方的耳朵里，“这很难解释……我一时不能给你确切的回答，但是我可以告诉你，我所说的一切都绝无虚假，即使你选择不相信我，我也不会改变自己的答案。”  
“随便你。”阿周那愣了一下，依旧没有回过头来，“还有什么话，留到明天去说吧。”

『阿周那 对你的好感度 -20  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

》》》》 CONTINUE

今天迦尔纳到得有点早。当他抵达教室的时候，教室的座位上才零零散散地坐了两三个人。他坐在自己的座位上放下书包，却并没有立即拿出课本，而是撑着下颌望着窗外逐渐变亮的阳光出神。  
这时，在不经意间，他瞥到了窗台上放置的那盆植株，一时间越发迷惑起来。他已经记不起这盆色彩鲜亮的绿色植物究竟是从什么时候开始出现在这间教室里的了，但他依然知道它是他们班每个值日生共同的责任——在班上同学轮番值日的时候，总要适时地为它松土、浇水、除草，以保持它长久的生命力。阳光越是灿烂，它的长势就越是喜人，新抽出的嫩芽比最纯粹的祖母绿还要绿上许多。阿周那好像很喜欢这棵不太起眼的植株，每次轮到他值日的时候总是会给它最悉心的关怀和照料，注意到这个细节之后，迦尔纳便经常开始留意这盆植株的生长状态了。每一次看到它，他都会想起阿周那，想起对方注视这盆植株时专注而又认真的模样，而在此刻，他发觉自己的思绪不知不觉又回到了那位性格别扭的宿敌身上。他回忆起昨天午后那次不算愉快的偶遇，竟然难得的有些紧张起来——对方是不是还在生他的气呢？他凝视着叶片上滚动的朝露，心中毫无头绪，就在他为此困惑不已之时，那滴晶亮的露水滴了下来，渗进泥土之中，顿时失去了踪影。他下意识地回过头，恰巧看到阿周那在他身后背着书包走了进来，身上仍然穿着平常穿的校服，俊秀的面容显现出一丝疲态。就在自己差点与对方目光交织的那一刻，他迅速地收回了视线，昨日的记忆又在顷刻间涌上脑海。  
那种在意的感觉又再次向他袭来，一时间令他在心中讶异万分。他向来不通人情，自然不明白这种毫无来由的感觉究竟是怎样产生的，可是当他暗自思忖，似有头绪的时候，却意识到自己的视线又再次回到了对方身上。这太奇怪了，甚至比复杂的数学定理更让人难以理解，这种感觉困扰着他，让他差点就要走到对方面前问个清楚明白，这时，一个熟悉的声音从他耳边传来。  
“你还好吧？”  
他转过头来，只见前桌的齐格飞正一脸担忧地望着他。  
“我没事。”他很干脆地回答，捏在指尖转来转去的笔还没来得及放下，便直接掉在了桌面上。  
“你看起来精神不太好。”齐格飞关切地说，“是没有休息好吗？”  
“有点……稍微眯一会儿就好了。”  
“嗯，那就好。”齐格飞点了点头，继续道，“关于昨天发生的事……虽然我不知道具体情况，但我能看出你和阿周那同学之间好像有点误会，如果真是这样，还是将误会早点解开比较好。”  
“让你见笑了。”迦尔纳礼貌地回应，随即再次陷入沉默。  
“对不起，是我太多嘴了吗？”齐格飞见他不说话，便以为是自己的错，又开始不停道歉，“我很抱歉，希望这样没有影响到你的心情。”  
“不，没有，你说得对。”迦尔纳抬起头，很快否认了他的话，“我确实应该解开误会，只是我不知道该说些什么，又不知道自己究竟错在哪里。我和阿周那之间的误会太多了，他对我的误解越深，我们之间的关系就越恶劣……虽然我很想向他解释清楚，但我想他现在应该是不愿意看到我的吧。”  
“既然这样，那我们换个话题。”齐格飞低下头，从自己的校服口袋里摸出了什么放在迦尔纳的课桌上，“——这个，给你。”  
“这是什么？”  
“是那家咖啡馆的优惠券。”齐格飞回答，“昨天我是临时搭把手，以后可能不常去了，但这里的咖啡味道很不错，你以后可以常来。”  
“谢谢。”迦尔纳接过这几张券，语气诚恳地向对方道谢，与此同时，上课铃响了，新的一周由此正式开始。

一上午的课程过后，又是午休时分。这次迦尔纳没有像往常那样一个人在天台上享用午餐，而是破天荒地和自己那两位极难相处的好友共进午餐。  
“哈哈哈哈，终于愿意接受本王的邀请了吗！和本王一起进餐可是赐予杂种的至高无上的殊荣！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，别忘了是余愿意赏脸他才肯过来的！”  
“……”迦尔纳一声不吭，只是闷头扒着碗里的饭，仿佛完全置身事外。整个食堂二楼久久回荡着他们的大笑声与高谈阔论的声音，聊的都是些莫名其妙让他半懂不懂的话题，他听了一会，觉得没很大兴趣，又开始对付碗里最后一块炸猪排。  
“说起来，你，”这时，吉尔伽美什突然停下来，将脸凑到他耳边，狐疑地说，“从之前开始，你就没有说过一句话，虽然平常你这人总是晕晕乎乎的，但也会时不时地说上几句。你看起来不太对劲，到底发生了什么？”  
“你隔得太近了。”迦尔纳冷冷地说，“没事，只是被你俩吵得头疼。”  
一时间两位好友都面露窘色，瞳色各异的两双眼睛死死地盯着他，正往外喷射着怒火。  
“没这么简单。”奥兹曼迪亚斯判断道，“既然是连黄金的都能察觉到的事情，必然有蹊跷，看你的反应，难道——”  
“又和你那个宿敌呛声了？”吉尔伽美什插嘴道，“都说了多少次了，你吵不过他就叫本王和这家伙帮忙解决，学生会长又如何，就算是校长本王也不放在眼里。”  
作为学园里最为嚣张的两个学生，吉尔伽美什与奥兹曼迪亚斯说话做事向来非常有底气，倚仗着显赫的家世、高贵的出身和数之不尽的财富，两个人从刚入学开始便已经成为了整个学园的风云人物。在他们看来，凡是能用钱解决的问题通通都不是问题，也正因为如此，他们总能轻易达到任何目的——只要是他们真正想做的。  
“不是你们想的那样。”迦尔纳有些面露难色，“我只是……”  
“有什么是不能对本王说的吗？”  
“余难道不足以成为让你信任的对象？”

选项出现：

『向吉尔伽美什坦白』 『向奥兹曼迪亚斯说明』 『找借口搪塞过去，自己解决』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

“原来好感度还可以下降到负数吗……”过了半晌迦尔纳这才出言感叹道，“就算我百般谨慎，也还是大意了。”  
他一边盯着屏幕上那两道金光璀璨的身影，一边无奈地叹了口气。  
“这样的选项真的有意义吗？倘若我真的向其中任何一方说明，必定会让事情变得更加复杂。”毕竟这两位都不是什么好对付的人啊。  
在这种想法的驱使下，他毫不犹豫地选择了自己的答案。

 

》》》》CONTINUE

『吉尔伽美什 对你的好感度 -5  
奥兹曼迪亚斯 对你的好感度 -5  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

好不容易从两位好友之间抽身，迦尔纳回到教室，就直接趴在自己座位上闷头大睡，将周围的嘈杂纷扰隔绝在外。在一片黑暗之中，他回想起自己经历的这半天，总感觉比平常少了些什么，一番沉思下来，便很快找到了答案——在这过于平静的大半天里，他竟然一次都没有正面碰上阿周那，这放在过去是绝对不可能发生的事情，如此看来，对方势必也在刻意躲着他，没有任何原谅他的打算。尽管这个结论一直在他意料之中，但想到这里，他却不禁感觉有些失落，并在下一秒莫名怀念起对方与他之间发生的那些争吵和较量来。在自己臂弯与脸颊之间那透出微光的缝隙里，他抬眼瞥向自己斜对面的那张座位，只见它仍旧像多数时刻那样保持着空无一人的状态，显然在现在这个时间点，他的宿敌多半是在学生会处理事务，恐怕要等到临近上课才会赶回来。虽然他并没有想好那套向对方解释前因后果的说辞，可在此时此刻，他却无比希望阿周那能够及时出现在他眼前，好让他得以确认那份早在昨日就已经坦白无遗的感情是否真是他所认为的那样，是种明明白白的“喜欢”。  
他无法理解那些复杂的人类情感，更难以将它们分门别类。一直以来，他面对别人的示好都冷静得像一块石头，展示出一派宛若坚冰的冷硬姿态，目的不是为了那些人知难而退，只是单纯的因为自己不通人情而已，即使他曾经在一些偶然读到的书本中见过“喜欢”这种感情，也无法知晓其中的真正含义。是欣赏吗？是倾慕吗？还是仅仅因为在意才会“喜欢”？他没有答案，这一切对于他来说都太过深奥了，难度甚至不亚于硬着头皮与陌生人进行交流。所以，他终究还是没有主动去找阿周那，即使后来对方在课间休息时一直坐在自己的座位上，他也没有往那个方向跨上一步。

就这样慢慢熬到了放学，等到迦尔纳整理好书包打算回家时，教室里已经空无一人了。他望向窗外，只见天幕低垂，悬浮在上空的云朵潮湿而厚重，灰蒙蒙的，就像一层层排列整齐的鸽子羽毛，照这个糟糕的天色来看，在这一个小时之间很有可能会下雨，然而这与昨日天气预报所报道的情况很不一样，他没有像预报里所说的那样看到瑰丽的霞光，也没有带任何雨具，抱着有些担忧的心情，他在踏出教学楼的那一刻加快了脚程，想要在这场雨落下来之前赶回自己家，可是一切都不是那么尽如人意，当他走过学园不远处那条沿路全是居民区的街道时，一滴冰凉的雨水不偏不倚地落在了他的鼻尖上，紧接着是更多更多滴，透明的雨滴不间断地落下来，打湿了他的头发和衬衫，让原本衣着清爽的他顿时变得狼狈不堪。他有些懊恼地走在雨里，却并没有急着找地方避雨，而是继续朝这附近的车站走去，因为他明白，倘若自己如果再慢一点，便很有可能赶不上回家的末班车了。  
离这里最近的车站在三里开外，而他家则在这一站的下下站，距离说远不远说近也不近，但单纯步行的话还是有相当一段距离的。当他从漫天大雨之中快步走到车站的时候已经浑身湿透了，雨水顺着他湿漉漉的发梢滴在被大雨冲刷过的地面上，激起一个个小水洼。他站在站牌面前孤零零地等车，可是那辆令他等待已久的公车却始终未曾出现，那恼人的雨势也没有随着时间推移而减小，反而越下越大了。万般无奈之下，他从书包里拿出手机想要找人帮忙，正当他对着自己那异常简短的通讯录列表发愁时，却感觉头顶不断下落的雨滴骤然停了下来。  
那一瞬间迦尔纳还真以为停雨了，可事实却并非如此。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”  
当他听到这熟悉的清亮声线时还以为自己由于莫名的心理暗示出现了幻听的情况，连忙收回落在手机屏幕上的视线向前方望去——首先他看到的时一双沾水的皮鞋，紧接着是和他款式相同的校服和校裤，最后才是那张每天都会看到的，端正而俊秀的脸。  
是阿周那。是他的宿敌，也是让他最难以理解的人。此时此刻，他又为何会出现在这里，并且还对他施以援手？  
“如果不是看你这个样子太可怜，我才不会管你。”阿周那像是猜透了他的心思，用有些闷闷的声音即刻解释道，“下雨天公车提早停运，现在已经没有末班车了，如果不是我及时出现，你还打算一直等下去是不是？”  
“……谢谢。”迦尔纳一时不知道该如何回答，又懒得多加解释，就直接避开了这个问题，直截了当地向他表达自己的感激与疑问，“不过，你为什么会在这里？”  
“我每天放学都会路过这里，遇见你不过是碰巧而已。”阿周那说，“说实话，我一点也不期待这种巧合发生在你我之间，毕竟在此之前我们还有很多账没有算清楚。”  
“我知道。”迦尔纳点了点头，将额前湿透的头发拨到耳后，“我并不奢望你能够不计前嫌地帮助我，如果你有什么在我能力范围以内的要求的话，我会尽量满足你。”  
“你这家伙真是……”阿周那狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后无奈地叹了口气，“算了，先不管这个，现在你有什么打算，难道就这样直接回家？”  
“嗯。”他毫不犹豫地回答道，双眼却一直盯着雨伞之外铺天盖地的雨幕，像是在认真思考着什么，却被对方的声音骤然打断了思绪。  
“你家离这里有多远？”  
“还有两站。”  
“先说好，我是绝对不会送你回去的。”阿周那刻意别开了脸，像是不愿意被人看到他此时此刻的表情，“不过你可以到我住的地方避雨，我家就在这附近。”  
“真的可以吗？”这时迦尔纳脸上浮现出一丝难得的诧异，就像坚硬的冰川裂开一道微小的缝隙，成为了情绪外露的唯一缺口。平日里他极少将内心的起伏表现在脸上，此刻却因为对方一反常态的决定而震惊不已，甚至难以确定自己所听到的内容是否真实。  
“你到底答不答应？”

选项出现：

『接受』 『拒绝』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

面对这个选项时，迦尔纳几乎是毫不犹豫就选择了“接受”。他想不到任何拒绝的理由，更没有任何拒绝的余地，既然他一开始便选择了攻略阿周那的路线，就没想过要临阵退缩。不管他最初是出于怎样的目的，能够攻略宿敌便是最令人愉快的事情。千百年来，他都在追寻着每一个能够与对方一决高下的机会，又怎么能够放过眼前这种好事？抱着这种自己认为理所当然的想法，他坚定了自己的选择。

》》》》CONTINUE

“打扰了。”进入玄关的时候，迦尔纳下意识地朝里面鞠了一躬，看上去显得比平常多了一份拘谨。或许是因为常年寄宿在别人家里的缘故，他在这方面总是分外留心，尽量不给人留下糟糕的印象。阿周那见他这副样子倒是有些意外，却也没有多说什么，只是带上门，从鞋柜里找出一双拖鞋放在他跟前。  
“直接进来吧，家里没有人。”阿周那提醒道，“现在我一个人住，你可以随便一点。”  
迦尔纳蹬上那双拖鞋，带着满身水气穿过走廊，便来到了这座宅邸的客厅。这里不同于坐落在周围的普通住宅，空间要大上许多，装潢也更加精致讲究，处处彰显着屋主人不凡的地位和身份。以前迦尔纳在他所就读的学园之中，只知道自己那两位好友家世显赫，却没想到自己的宿敌也同样家境优裕，且不被外人所知。他看了看正在一旁开灯的阿周那，有些不自在地用手擦了一把湿漉漉的脸颊。这个动作很快引起了阿周那的注意，他走过来伸手指向之前来的那条走廊，不徐不慢地说：  
“沿着这条走廊走到尽头左拐是浴室，你先冲个澡，将身上湿透的衣服换下来吧，我可不想因此被你传染感冒。”说到这里，阿周那停顿了一下，接着道，“至于衣服——我们的身材差不多，等会你穿我的就行。”  
“多谢。”迦尔纳真诚地道过谢后，很快直接朝他所指的方向走去。没过多久，浴室里就传来了哗啦啦的水声，阿周那看他正在洗澡，随即上楼到自己房间拿了一套干净的下来。此时，迦尔纳正在花洒下面冲洗身上的泡沫，想要彻底驱散身上那股雨水带来的寒气，然而就在这时，花洒喷出的水流却突然变冷了，冻得让他即刻就打了个喷嚏。他反应迅速地关掉了还在喷水的花洒，连身上的水都没有擦，就这样以浑身赤裸的状态直接推开了浴室的门，一边喊一边朝外面走。  
“阿周那，水……”  
还未等他把话说完，便感觉脚下一滑，整个身体向前倒去，以一个十分一言难尽的姿势摔倒在地。更糟糕的是，他并没有像正常情况那样五官着地，而是不偏不倚地撞上了正好来给他送换洗衣物的阿周那，并且面对面地将他压在了下面。  
迦尔纳从来没有如此近距离地观察过阿周那，更没有与对方如此亲密地接触过。在这个角度，他看到那双漂亮的黑眼睛正圆睁着，乌黑的瞳仁里透着满满的不可置信，而那张润泽的柔软嘴唇也正因为极度诧异而微张着，仿佛还未彻底认清此时的状况。在此刻，他在脑中大致估计了一下自己与对方嘴唇之间的距离，大约不足四厘米，倘若他再偏一点，或者是摔下来的力度再大一点，他便极有可能碰到对方的嘴唇，而不是仅限于此了。这时，被他压在身下的阿周那也完全反应了过来，眼神正由讶异慢慢转向愤怒。  
“迦·尔·纳！！”  
他听到一声满溢着怒火的低吼，紧接着是震耳欲聋的威吓。  
“你想死吗？？”  
望着那张喋喋不休的嘴唇，那种奇怪的冲动再次涌上心头。他决定……

选项出现：

『起来道歉』 『立即解释』 『假装不小心，直接吻上去』

 

》》》》IN THE REALITY

当这三个选项跳出来的时候，迦尔纳几乎是出于本能地愣了一下。即使他经常在现实生活之中与阿周那起正面冲突，也从未面临过如此尴尬的状况。这一切发生得太突然了，就算是过去身经百战的他也对此始料未及，只能尽力平复心绪以保持自己的头脑冷静，好让自己在短时间内思考出合理的对策。然而，他的目光却一刻也不能从游戏界面中的这张CG上移开，眼前的画面太过引人注目，一时间实在令他难以专心——绘制这张CG的画师笔触细腻，将每一个细节透过画面传达地淋漓尽致，即使只是游戏，他也能完完全全体会到内中人物的情感变化，无论是阿周那的震惊和愤怒，还是他的紧张与无措，在此刻都显得分外鲜明，犹如一根绷紧的琴弦被骤然拨动，使人心惊。他低头沉思了一会，随即伸出手去触碰屏幕，可是还未等指尖碰到光滑的屏幕表面，他便很快将手指抽了回去，重新陷入了新一轮的思考。  
“我真的应该这样做吗？”他皱紧眉头暗自低语，悬在半空中的手指迟迟未落下，这时，在他脑中突然浮现出上次选择错误被扣好感度的经历，令他果断地放下了手，“果然还是不行，一旦选错让阿周那对我的好感度一直为负的话，虽然不知道会有什么后果，但可想而知，一定不是什么好事。”  
说着，迦尔纳不由自主地将这个想法与现实联系在了一起。现实世界里的阿周那和他的关系从来都不怎么亲密，即使是在他们双双被召唤到迦勒底之后也没有改善，既然如此，在游戏中真的会有可以提升好感度的选项吗？想到这里，他不禁对此有些怀疑。就在迦尔纳苦思冥想之际，他突然灵机一动，瞬间有了主意。  
“是吗？是这样啊。”他托着下巴喃喃自语，专注的眼神看起来分外认真，“我之前怎么会一直忘了这点，既然是这种类型的游戏，就应该可以在选择之前存档才对。”  
手指滑向屏幕右下角，果不其然发现了一个藏匿得极其隐蔽的“SAVE”，他果断点击，下一秒屏幕上便出现了一行颇为醒目的文字：  
『是否保存当前进度？』  
『确认』 『取消』  
毫不犹豫地保存进度之后，迦尔纳再次回到了那三个令人头疼的选项上。抱着试一试的心态，他选择了最大胆、最出人意料的那一项，将自己的命运完全寄托在了读档之后。

》》》》CONTINUE

时间在这一刻仿佛静止了。  
温热的、如花瓣般细腻柔软的物体覆盖在了他的嘴唇上，带着点清爽的柑橘香味，将他的意识顿时冲刷成一片空白。  
那一瞬间迦尔纳心如擂鼓，就连向来苍白的脸色也染上了一层难得一见的薄红。他与阿周那之间的距离之近在此刻达到了前所未有的地步，一时间令他难以言语，手足无措。而此刻，阿周那显然也同他一般震惊，竟然在一时间忘了将他及时推开，就这样圆睁着漆黑的双眼，浑身僵硬地与压在自己身上的人对峙。就在迦尔纳好不容易调整好呼吸，从对方的嘴唇上挪开的时候，阿周那已经回过神来，用灼灼发亮的眼眸死死瞪着他。  
“还不赶紧从我身上起来，是在等着我揍你吗？”  
这次迦尔纳的反应倒是很快，闻言立马撑起手臂与对方拉开了距离。“抱歉，是我不小心冒犯到你了。”他立即低头诚恳道歉，同时微微抬眼观察对方的表情变化，只见阿周那抱着一叠衣服晃晃悠悠地站起来，脸颊上还是一片潮红，却并没有继续动怒，而是走到他跟前，将手里的衣物胡乱塞进他怀里。  
“废话少说，你先赶紧把衣服换上。”说出这句话的时候，阿周那挪开了视线，故意不去看他浑身赤裸的模样。他接过衣服，匆匆道了声“多谢”，便在他面前自顾自地穿了起来。  
“你……”阿周那见他这副无所顾忌的模样，一边咬牙切齿，一边欲言又止，但到最后还是没将责备的话说出口，“算了，我身上也湿透了，先回房换件衣服再下楼，你自便吧。”

『阿周那 对你的好感度 +50  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

》》》》CONTINUE

对于阿周那没有因他的冒犯而暴怒这件事，迦尔纳感到既惊异又困惑。平常他们之间的矛盾总是一触即发，阿周那又怎么会轻易原谅他方才的无礼行为？他越是思考越是感觉迷惑不解，一时间根本无暇顾及其他。这时，他突然回想起了刚才那个吻，不禁深深吸了口气——那或许并不算什么真正意义上的接吻，可对方留在他嘴唇上的温度不假，那过于柔软的触觉也不假。他在理智失控的那一瞬间有些入迷，却又在担忧自己拙劣的伪装会不会被对方识破——而到现在，他似乎已经不必担心了，此刻的他已经换好衣服，正忙着将自己湿漉漉的头发慢慢擦干。阿周那的衬衫对于他来说略微有些宽松，显然对方的身材要比肉眼看上去结实许多，而这柔软布料上所散发的清爽干净的气味，也与对方身上的如出一辙。在这一刻，那种奇妙而又暧昧的情愫再次填满了他的胸腔，让他第一次确认了“喜欢”这种情感。  
原来这就是“喜欢”吗，真是不可思议。他看着浴室镜中穿着对方衣服的自己，在心里暗暗地想道。

半个小时之后，迦尔纳坐在窗前，望着窗外不断下落的雨滴出神。  
“雨还没停吗？”  
阿周那的声音从他身后飘来，他回过头，只见对方换了一身相对宽松的居家服坐在沙发上，借着客厅里明亮的灯光翻着一本硬壳精装的书。  
“嗯。”迦尔纳点了点头，又转过身去不再说话。在这种时刻，他想不到任何可以接话的话题，只能像平常一样持续保持沉默。这时，他注意到了自己左边墙面上挂着的一张照片，不由得多看了两眼。照片里阿周那看上去只有八九岁，正被两个年纪稍长的男孩牵着，笑得一脸天真可爱。原来他曾经也会露出这样的笑容吗？迦尔纳想到对方在自己面前总是不苟言笑的模样，不禁感觉有些可惜。此刻他看到窗户玻璃上的水珠被窗外的风吹散，在一片冰冷之中化作透明的细线，在心里感叹暴雨未歇狂风又至，就在这时，他的思绪却再次被对方的声音打断了。  
“就快要天黑了，你打算怎么办？”  
“我现在就走，”他没怎么多想，就这样直接回答道，“在这里给你添了很多麻烦，我很过意不去。”  
阿周那第一次看到他如此客套的模样，暗自惊异的同时又不好拉下脸出言挽留。“那……好吧，我先把伞借给你，”他说着，又添上一句，“明天上课的时候记得还我。”  
“好。”迦尔纳一口答应，拔腿就往走廊的方向走，还没等他走上几步，便被对方叫住了。  
“你等一下。”阿周那咬了咬嘴唇，语气强硬，“等风小一点再走，我不想看到自己的衬衫变得脏兮兮的样子。”  
“我会洗好还给你的。”迦尔纳态度真诚，信誓旦旦地说着，回头却看到阿周那脸上又笼上了一层阴霾，让本来就不白的脸色看起来更黑了。  
“随便你。”阿周那的声音听起来有些故作冷淡的意味，就像沉淀在酒杯底部的冰块撞击玻璃发出的响声。说完这一句后，他便不再开口，只是低着头继续翻阅手中的书，不去抬头看对方一眼。然而，大大出乎他意料的是，迦尔纳并没有离开，而是走到他身边，在离他不远处的沙发上重新坐了下来。  
阿周那抬头匆匆瞥了他一眼，又迅速低下头不去看他。这时，他清晰地感觉到迦尔纳离他更近了，那种熟悉的悸动从他的血液之中逐渐复苏，令他在这一刻有些呼吸困难。  
“是乔纳森·利特尔的《复仇女神》，”迦尔纳在他耳边悠悠地开口，“我也喜欢这本书。”  
“你不要突然凑过来啊！”阿周那吓得差点把手里的书扔了出去，“给我坐回去。”  
“抱歉，我没想到你会被我吓到。”迦尔纳说这种话的时候看起来总是诚意十足，令人无法拒绝他的任何道歉。他很快乖巧地坐回了自己那张沙发，如他最为擅长的那样继续保持沉默。那一刻空气变得有些凝滞，仿佛一滩化不开的浓稠蜜糖，阿周那还是能够感受到对方投射而来的视线，正毫不掩饰地落在他的右边脸颊上，一时间令他感觉心烦意乱。  
“你看够了没有。”他忍不住出言提醒，却对上那双狭长的、宛如大海一般的青色眼眸，不自觉地倒吸了一口冷气。  
这双眼睛他看过太多回了，此刻却险些沦陷在那片汹涌的海潮之中。他感觉对方越是沉默，自己的劣势就暴露得越彻底，只有自己主动开口，才能守住自己最后的底线。  
“说点什么吧。”  
“我注意到你还有两个哥哥。”迦尔纳说，“虽然我没有亲眼见过他们，但是我能看出他们都很疼你。”  
“你看到了那张照片？”阿周那挑眉发问，接着回答道，“没错，他们很疼我，只不过他们现在都在国外留学，一年到头很难见上一面。另外，我还有两个弟弟，他们在另一座城市的寄宿学校读书，平常基本上不会回来。至于我的父母，他们常年在国外工作，我通常在节假日的时候才有空坐飞机过去和他们见面。”  
“这就是你一个人住的原因？”迦尔纳的语气里听不出任何疑问色彩，却是一个实打实的问句，“虽然独居有独居的好处，但亲人常年不在身边，也会感觉寂寞吧。”  
这次阿周那没有立即回答，只是垂下头继续沉默，一双漆黑透亮的眼眸被额前微卷的乌发遮盖着，在那一瞬间看不清脸上的表情。迦尔纳意识到自己可能又冒犯了对方，正想要开口道歉，却被对方瞬间出言打断了。  
“当然，只不过时间长了也就习惯了。”阿周那低垂着眼眸，声音比平常听起来多了几分落寞，“不过你会对我的事感兴趣，倒是真令我感到意外。原本我以为你这个人什么都不在乎，现在看来我还是不够了解你。”  
迦尔纳没有接话，又闭嘴沉默了半晌，这才继续开口。然而，令阿周那万万没有想到的是，对方刚张嘴便是句让他难以置信的提问。  
“不讨厌我了吗？”  
阿周那突然猛地抬起头，像过去做过无数次的那样死死瞪着他的宿敌，继而在对方面前难得地微笑起来。  
“只有这件事情永远不可能。”

外面的风停了，迦尔纳拿着阿周那借给他的伞走到玄关，在换好鞋对站在身后的对方道谢：“今天很谢谢你。”  
“下次记得带伞，我可不想再捡到你了。”  
他向阿周那点头致意，接着握住把手正准备开门，却再次被对方用声音制住了脚步。  
“迦尔纳。”  
“什么事？”  
“我还有一个问题想问你。”回过头的时候，他看到对方眼里的光芒耀眼，胜过了任何时刻。  
“你昨天所说的话，究竟是不是真的？”  
这下轮到迦尔纳愣住了。他花了十秒才反应过来对方指的是哪句话，继而语气笃定地开口。  
“是。”  
一字甫落，他便推开眼前这扇门，撑着伞消失在了漆黑的雨夜之中。

》》》》CONTINUE

第二天迦尔纳来到教室的时候发现阿周那已经在了。他仍旧穿着平常那身校服，挺直脊背，坐在自己座位上进行着今天的晨读。迦尔纳想要将放在书包里的那把伞还给他，却又认为现在还不是时候，便打算等会再做打算。正当他拿出书本，将它摊开压在手肘下面时，却无意中瞥见阿周那回头看他时那有些出神的模样。他几乎完全可以确定对方的视线的的确确正落在他身上，没有回避，没有闪躲，目光璀璨，令他联想起燃烧到极致的火星。那一瞬间他感觉到自己的视线已经无处安放，而那颗平稳跳动的心脏仿佛又起了波澜，被那种熟悉而又陌生的悸动填得满满当当。等到他眨了眨眼，想要再次确认自己所看到的一切是否真实，却只见对方已经收回了视线，将注意力放回了面前的书籍上面。  
距离第一节课上课还有五分钟迦尔纳心想是时候了，拿起伞正打算起身，却看到对方已经朝他走了过来。  
此刻阿周那站在他桌前，双手抱胸，目光落在他手里的伞上，嘴唇微张，似乎想要说点什么，迦尔纳却抢先一步将伞递给了他。  
“谢谢你的伞。”  
“我还以为你忘了。”阿周那接过伞收到背后，正准备迈腿离开，却被对方的声音打断了脚步。  
“至于你的衣服，还没来得及晒干，过几天再还你。”迦尔纳补充道。  
“好。”阿周那点头答应，接着说，“要是没有其他事的话，我先回座位上了。”  
“阿周那。”迦尔纳叫住他，声音听上去淡然却笃定，“我欠了你一个人情……”  
“我没要你还。”阿周那立刻打断了他，随即突然凑到他面前，语调却是他从未听过的那般轻柔：“还是说，你已经想到如何还我的人情了？”

选项出现：

『沉默』 『“还没想好。”』 『“这个礼拜天，我请你喝杯咖啡吧。”』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

这一次，迦尔纳心中即刻就有了答案。放下多余的思考和顾虑之后，倒是令之前一直胆战心惊的他放松了不少。他感觉自己离对方的距离又近了一点，推进主线的进度又进了一步，只要一直保持这样的势头，自己一定能顺利攻略宿敌。想到这里，他感觉自己在顷刻间又变得干劲十足了，便很快做出选择，满心期待起了礼拜天对方的赴约。

》》》》CONTINUE

『阿周那对你的好感度 +20  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

提出这个邀约只不过是迦尔纳灵机一动时产生的想法。他没想到对方会答应，更没想到对方会答应得如此干脆利落。然而，在阿周那答应他的同时，上课铃声也随之响起，打破了两人之间的对话。阿周那很快坐了回去，一边全神贯注听讲，一边在笔记本上奋笔疾书，而他也不甘示弱，很快进入了认真听课的状态。  
时间过得很快，转眼之间一节课结束，刚一下课，教室里的人便跑得只剩下零星几个。迦尔纳感觉自己一直坐在教室里也没太多意思，就决定去外面透透气。他走在教室外面的走廊上，正打算拐个弯去楼梯口，却在不经意间瞥见了不远处阿周那的身影。只见阿周那站在那间教室前，正在和一个长卷发、高个子的男生说话。迦尔纳从来没有在阿周那脸上见过那样的表情，而这样的神态不禁令他想起了昨天在阿周那家里看到的那张照片，照片中对方的笑容和这一刻有些相似，却并非完全一样。此刻的他看起来眉飞色舞、意气风发，不见平常的沉稳持重，就像任何一个普通的青少年，而和他对话的那个男生亦是笑着，俊美的面庞上挂着任何人都无法复制的完美弧度。  
迦尔纳想起来他应该是见过对方的，在一年以前，甚至是更久的时候。当时他刚上高一没几天，认识的人也没几个，就已经和阿周那杠上了，在他们第一次因为某道物理题争执不休之后，他在学校的操场上见到了那个人。那个人和阿周那一前一后地走着，耐心地听着对方的倾诉，那时的他并没有太好奇，只是觉得这两个人之间的关系应该不坏，直到后来他从吉尔伽美什那里得知对方是新上任的学生会长，也就是阿周那的挚友奎师那之后，才逐渐对其好奇起来。据说奎师那和吉尔伽美什他们是同一年级，而阿周那之所以会选择这个学园，也多半是为了他。虽然长久以来，他与奎师那少有交集，但从阿周那与他的交锋里有数次还是能感受到对方的锋芒。  
在这一刻，他站在远处看着他们，突然感觉心头被一只无形的手攥住了，一时间呼吸困难，视线模糊。那或许就是挚友之间应有的氛围和默契吧？他不知道，因为他从来都没有感受过那样的友情，得到过被人全然信赖的经历。那样的一切离他的生活太遥远了，也并非是他所能理解的。于是他收回视线，打算继续朝前走，却在和一个人擦肩而过时，不小心撞上了对方的肩膀。  
“对不起……诶？”对方抢先一步迅速道歉，紧接着在目光相接的一瞬间睁大眼睛，略微提高声音地那般感叹道，“是你啊。”  
“你看起来好像不太精神。”迦尔纳看着齐格飞有些发青的眼圈，直言不讳地说。  
“就这样被人看出来，真是太不好意思了……”齐格飞伸手揉了揉眼角，疲惫地说，“昨天放学之后就去录歌录到半夜，只睡了不到三个小时，不过总算大功告成了。”  
“当偶像真是辛苦呢。”  
“是啊，不过为了粉丝们的笑容也算值得。”说到这里，齐格飞那双清澈明亮的碧色双眸便熠熠生辉，脸上的疲态也好似消退了许多，“对了，说到这个……”  
“什么？”  
“为了答谢粉丝，这周礼拜天，我和我的搭档会有一场演出，”齐格飞低着头，看上去有些难为情，“对不起，虽然这样很唐突，但我还是想问——你能够来现场看看我的演出吗？”

选项出现：

『答应』 『沉默』 『向他解释不能去的原因』

 

》》》》IN THE REALITY

游戏剧情进展到这一步是迦尔纳完全没有预料到的。他不仅惊异于奎师那的出现，同时也在为这有意刁难的选项感到发愁。对于齐格飞这样稳重而又可靠的人，他很想接受对方的好意，却又因为之前和阿周那有约而有所顾虑。他沉思了许久，还是听从了自己内心的声音——在这之间，他必须要有取舍，为此他不能放弃这难得的机会，让自己就此功亏一篑。  
“既然如此……”迦尔纳垂下眼眸，选择了心中已经确定的答案。

》》》》CONTINUE

“抱歉，这周礼拜天我已经有约了。”迦尔纳如实解释道。  
“是吗……真是可惜。”齐格飞脸上流露出一丝显而易见的失落，又在一瞬间转变为自责，“不过还是要怪我没有事先了解你的安排，就这样突然向你提出来，真是对不起。”  
“这不是你的错。”迦尔纳斩钉截铁地说着，又很快放缓了语气，继续道，“还是很谢谢你的好意……如果你下次依旧愿意邀请我的话，我一定会去看你的演出。”  
“嗯，下次我会提前告知你的，”齐格飞微笑着说，“还会给你留好特等席。”  
“那我就从现在开始期待了，”迦尔纳道，“那一定是一场很棒的演出。”

『齐格飞对你的好感度 +10  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

》》》》CONTINUE

这段时间里，班上几乎所有的人都明显感受到迦尔纳和阿周那之间的关系产生了某种微妙的变化。他们不再像过去那样每日争吵，也不再像过去那样执着于一较高下，虽然两人之间仍旧保持着一定的距离，但阿周那对迦尔纳的态度显然比曾经缓和了许多，丝毫看不出之前针锋相对、你死我活的态势。众人惊异于这种变化，却对这背后的原因一无所知，有人猜测这两个人可能私下了结了恩怨，终结了一直以来的宿敌之争；有人猜测两人之间可能达成了某种交易，从此不再为敌；还有人甚至猜测其实这两个人私下正在交往中，宿敌关系只不过是用来掩人耳目的表象罢了……所有的人都对此各执己见，将猜想的情节编得比小说还要跌宕起伏，其中有些还落入了两个当事人耳朵里，只不过他们其中的任何一个都懒得澄清，事情就这样被悄无声息地压下来，不再重提。  
时间转眼到了这一周的礼拜天。这天迦尔纳提早完成了花店的工作，之后便直奔上周去的那间咖啡馆，找了个双人卡座坐下。此刻阿周那还没有到，他从口袋里掏出那几张优惠券端详了一番，却并没有马上使用，而是将它们重新收进口袋，继续等待对方的到来。  
这时，他听到咖啡馆门口一串清脆的铃声响起，接着便看到阿周那穿着简单的白衬衫和牛仔裤，踏着阳光而来。  
“等很久了吗？”

》》》》CONTINUE

阿周那在他面前坐下，身体微微前倾，手肘搁在空荡荡的桌面上。不一会儿，对方的手肘边多了杯热气腾腾的卡布奇诺，散发着醇厚诱人的浓香。隔着氤氲的热气，迦尔纳看着他的眼睛，只见那一抹深不见底的墨色此刻仿佛变淡了几分，与馥郁的香气和正午的阳光相融，就像两块名贵的宝石，在窗明几净的店铺里闪闪发亮。  
“没想到平常总是闷声不吭的你还有这一套。”阿周那率先开口，在打破沉默的同时也打断了他的视线，“说实话，我从来都不曾想过有朝一日你会请我在这里喝咖啡。这是你自己的主意吗，迦尔纳？”  
迦尔纳低着头啜饮了一口骨瓷杯里的褐色液体，然后无声地点了点头。  
“那还真是意外。”阿周那搅动着杯中的咖啡，姿态从容而优雅，仿佛一株修剪得当的铃兰。  
“只是一时兴起的想法而已，”迦尔纳终于也开了口，话语依旧简短如常，语气却不像往常一样冷冽了，“这样唐突的请求，我也没想过你会答应。”  
“不过是为了接受你要还的人情罢了，有什么好犹豫的。”阿周那即刻回答，接着解释道，“况且这个咖啡馆我几乎每周都会来，顺便让你请一下客也不是什么坏事。”  
“我还以为以你对我的讨厌程度……”  
“让自己讨厌的人破费，何乐而不为？”阿周那回以一笑，笑容如光如星，是他从未在他面前展露过的明亮笑颜，“好了，快喝你的咖啡吧，再不喝你的就要冷掉了。”  
迦尔纳垂眸看着桌上的咖啡杯，实际上是在凝视倒影里的自己。他看到一双困惑的眼睛，与因为迷茫而紧绷的嘴角，锐利犹如磨薄的刀片。他想跟阿周那说很多话，将堵在喉间的千言万语倾吐而出，可就是不知道该怎样表达，最终只能吐出寥寥数字：  
“还记得上周吗？也是在这里，我所说的话。”  
“不怎么愉快的回忆。”阿周那停顿了一下，“在下雨的那天，我问过你答案了。”  
“如果那令你感觉被冒犯了……很抱歉，”迦尔纳沉声道，“不，不光是那次，所有在过去因为我的无心之言和疏忽大意而给你造成的不快，我都需要向你道歉。虽然我不是很会说话，但是……”  
“所以你约我喝咖啡，只是为了说这些废话吗？”阿周那在这瞬间打断了他的话，眉头紧蹙，语气冰冷，“我不需要你的道歉。”  
像是得到了意料之中的回答一般，迦尔纳消沉地盯着那只杯子，不发一语。然而，还没等到这杯咖啡见底，对方的声音又在他耳边响了起来。  
“如果这能让你有点心理安慰的话，那我就姑且将这些道歉收下好了。”阿周那说，“反正你还是会继续惹我生气，继续说类似的话毫无意义。况且我想从你口中听到的，压根不是这些。”  
听到这一席话，迦尔纳的眼神瞬间变得更加迷茫了。他不明白对方究竟在暗示他什么，只是满脸疑惑地看着坐在对面的阿周那，微微歪着头等待着对方更多的回答。  
“还需要我来提醒你吗？！你这笨蛋！”阿周那的脸颊顿时红了半边，表情又怒又羞，就连声线也拔高了一个八度。言辞激烈的话语引得周围的人纷纷回头围观，这时的他才意识到了自己的失态，连忙压低声线，用只有对方能够听得到的声音说：“可恶……果然不应该对你抱有什么指望……”  
说着，他又低下头，胡乱搅动着面前这杯咖啡。然而，令他万万没有想到的是，这次是迦尔纳主动开口打破了沉默。  
“阿周那。”他在唤他的名字时声音一如既往，低缓沉郁，犹如冰层下涌动的暗流，可他之后的话语，却如同寒冰乍破，回暖的水流汹涌而出，流入他心底。  
“尽管在很多时候我没办法马上理解你所说的话，但如果你是问我那个答案的理由的话，我可以回答你。”  
搅动咖啡的声音骤然停了下来。  
“你令我过于在意了。”迦尔纳继续道，“起初，我以为这种奇特的情感只不过是对于宿敌的执着而已，可之后却让我一再确认了这点——不是这样的，这并不是单纯的执着，当我的心跳第一次因你改变的时候，这一切就已经尘埃落定。在我们一次次的较量之中，我早已习惯了你的存在，并迷上了这样的你……就像在水中热爱火焰。”  
“我原本并没有想过将内心的这份情感告知你，对你造成困扰，更没想过去祈求你的回应，强迫你去接受这份感情，我只是想维持现状——做你独一无二的对手，让你不要因此而疏远我，这样我便会心怀感激了。”  
这时一直沉默的阿周那终于再次抬起头，端起手边的咖啡杯，将杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽。  
“迦尔纳，你果真是个笨蛋。”

》》》》CONTINUE

“你这杂种果然在这里。”天台上，吉尔伽美什朝迦尔纳走过来，用咄咄逼人的语气道，“我说你和你那宿敌到底怎么回事？有不少人在传周末看到你和他在咖啡馆约会，这事究竟是真的还是假的？”  
“我们并没有约会。”迦尔纳澄清道，“只是单纯地请他喝咖啡而已，上周他帮了我一个很大的忙。”  
“你——请人——喝咖啡？？”吉尔伽美什惊讶地睁大了眼睛，接着像听到了什么天大的笑话一样哈哈大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有趣，你的回答真是太有趣了，本王都要对你刮目相看了，如果现在太阳的那家伙在场，大概也会笑得昏死过去吧。”  
“不过，稍微一想又觉得很不爽呢。”说到这里，吉尔伽美什脸上狂放不羁的笑容瞬间消失了，取而代之的是凶狠锐利的神情，“过去我和太阳的在周末约过你多少次了，你一次都没有答应过。屡次辜负本王的好意，却宁愿跟一直和自己作对的人一起共度周末，本王该说你是这世上最不识好歹的人吗？”  
“……”迦尔纳一脸不置可否，接着咬了一口手中的芝士火腿三明治慢慢咀嚼起来。这时对方却劈手夺过他手里的三明治，向天台的护栏外面扔去。  
“这就是你跟本王说话的态度？”吉尔伽美什气势汹汹地说，“想像平常一样用沉默糊弄过去吗，果然杂种就是杂种，连想法都是如此可笑！”  
“存在太多的误会就没有解释的必要了。”迦尔纳说，“我没什么好说的，只希望你能够明白这点。”  
“是吗？可是你并没有说实话吧。”说着，吉尔伽美什的语气瞬间变得冰冷了许多，带着一种不容辨驳的威严，“你太不擅长撒谎了，杂种。这种拙劣的掩饰本王一眼就能看出来，简单得就像本王鉴定自己那堆财宝的真伪一样。可是你的表情已经说明了一切——你不想让本王知道的，必定是关于你那个宿敌的秘密。”  
吉尔伽美什的反应令迦尔纳着实感到意外，可与此同时，他却从对方那双红宝石般的狭长眼眸里捕捉到了一丝失落的神采。  
“阿周那，他是叫这个名字吧。”不可一世的英雄王压低声线道，“本王从不少人那里听说过他的事迹，他对于你来说的确是个有趣的对手，可是无论现在还是以后，他这样的人都不可能成为你的同路人。”  
“我没想过……”  
“现在并没有其他人在场，你可以选择向本王坦白。”吉尔伽美什走到他跟前，用难得一见的严肃表情郑重其事地说，“你，是喜欢他吗？”

选项出现：

『沉默（默认是）』 『否认』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

迦尔纳原本无意惹怒吉尔伽美什，可现在看来，他似乎不得不铤而走险来保证后续剧情的顺利进行——因为他明白，一旦他否认这点，局势便会由这位强势逼人的英雄王继续主导，从而完全偏离自己原本要走的剧情线。以他作为英灵的认知来看，吉尔伽美什的存在往往是一场事件里的最大变数，即便是这种剧情白烂的RPG恋爱游戏也不例外。于是，冒着逼命的危险，他做出了选择。

》》》》CONTINUE

『吉尔伽美什对你的好感度 -50  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

一番沉默过后，吉尔伽美什只留下一句“果然是这样”，便直接摔门离开了，留他一个人在天台上风中凌乱。午饭被人扔了的迦尔纳刚想起身重新去买一份之前只吃了一口的三明治，却因为自己暂时感觉不到饿而作罢了。他在天台上躺下来，双手撑在脑后望着头顶碧蓝的天空，开始思考自己所做的一切究竟正确与否——他想要的不过是维持现状，维持那份过去平常如今宝贵的平衡而已，这所有的一切到底是从什么时候开始改变的，又是怎么演变成如今这副模样的？太多的思绪一齐涌上脑海，让他很快感觉疲惫不堪，他再次坐起来，拿出手机解锁屏幕，上面显示的时间是13:45，离下午上课还剩一刻钟，然而这短暂的时间，却已经足够他在中午小憩一番了。

今天是迦尔纳值日，放学之后，他理所当然地留了下来，打算履行完值日生的义务再走。等到他擦完黑板，整理好讲台桌面，却发现阿周那竟然还在，并且正拿着水壶在给窗台外面那盆植株浇水。  
“你居然还在，是有什么事情找我吗？”迦尔纳走到座位上，一边整理书包一边说。  
“我并不是为了你，希望你不要误会。”阿周那立刻扭过头，想要藏起脸上不甚明显的红晕，“只是突然想起很久没有给它浇水，它可能会枯死。这点和你毫无关系。”  
“好吧。”迦尔纳点点头，“那等会我们一起走吧。”  
“谁要跟你一起！”阿周那几乎是条件反射般地出言反驳，却见迦尔纳真的背起书本准备离开了。  
“那么，明天见。”  
“等等。”这时，阿周那突然叫住了他，继续道，“最近在整个关东地区举办的大型弓道比赛，你参加吗？”  
“如果你参加的话，我会参加。”他回答，“虽然我已经退出弓道部了，但我会以个人名义参赛。”  
“为什么不回去？”  
迦尔纳愣了愣，思考了一会，然后开口道：  
“因为你讨厌我，而我喜欢你。”

》》》》CONTINUE

“你说话可以不要这么直接吗？”阿周那放下水壶，靠在窗边说。他的十指紧扣窗台，指尖微微泛白，那抹白色留在指甲盖上，像一个个小小的月牙。血红夕光裁下他的半边剪影，投射在迦尔纳面前的那一小块空地上，那一瞬间，他顿时觉得阿周那的身影模糊不清了，像是完全融进了这赤红如血的落日里，灼烧得连灰烬也没有留下，可当他眨眨眼，对方却依然在那里背对着他，轻薄衣料之下的肩胛骨线条分明，看起来精巧而纤细，就像纸灯笼里振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
在那一刻，迦尔纳想说的话全都堵在了嘴边，只留下言语时张开嘴的本能与沉淀在落日之中的目光。“其实你不必这么做的。”他听到对方这样说道，“只要你想，随时都可以回去，不用考虑我……现在的我专注于学生会的事务，已经很少参加社团活动了，至于会参加这次比赛，不过出于Emiya君的请托罢了。”  
“可是，你仍然想要和我竞争。”迦尔纳道，“这样就够了。我会作为你的对手站在与你相对的位置，重新加入弓道部就更没必要了。”  
“说的也是。”阿周那若有所思地说着，同时转过身来，一个微笑在他的嘴边浮现，“说起来，你应该很久没练习了，在我面前可别输得太难看啊。”  
此刻的迦尔纳意识到，自己果然再次被对方的笑容吸引了，就像中了一种未名的魔咒，不由自主地让视线追随于此。那股浓烈的情感再次在他的胸膛里蔓延滋长，在他们视线再次交织的那一刻几乎要破体而出，然而在那一刻，他只是点了点头，捏紧拳头开口道：  
“你的忠告，我会谨记在心的。”

》》》》CONTINUE

转眼之间已是五月，弓道比赛如期举行。  
目前是小组赛阶段。阿周那和弓道部其他成员都已经顺利通过海选，被分配到了不同的小组等待下一轮的比赛。以个人名义参赛的迦尔纳也不例外，重新拾起搁置已久的弓箭之后，他的实力并无半分减退，仍旧维持着当初与阿周那同在弓道部时的高超水准，在海选之中以令众人望尘莫及的优秀成绩脱颖而出，被分配在强者如云的E组。常年不去主动了解任何外界消息的他对自己对手的实力一无所知，却依然不敢怠慢。小组赛名单出来之后，他便自己掏钱在学园附近的体育馆旁边租了块空地，自己每天放学一个人跑来练习，并期待着将来与阿周那的对决。  
完全露天的环境当然不比设施齐全的弓道部，但对于迦尔纳来说已经足够了。眼看着小组赛赛期将至，他相对延长了练习时间，以更大的练习强度应对即将到来的比赛。小组赛前夕，他像往常一样在放学后来到这块空地练习弓术，可当他抽出一支箭架于弦上释放而出，锐利的箭头毫无悬念地正中靶心之时，却听到了一串由远及近的脚步声。他所选的这个练习场地位置隐蔽，平常应该不会有人经过才对，为什么还会有除他之外的人出现？这一串脚步声令他有些在意，却并没有让他分心，他从箭匣里抽出弓箭到瞄准靶心的动作一气呵成，正打算松开手中紧绷的弓弦，却被身后传来的声音吸引了注意力。  
“在这种地方练习，你这家伙还真会自讨苦吃呢。”  
迦尔纳回过头，只见阿周那站在不远处，背着书包，双手插在校服口袋里，在一片暮色之中望着他，漆黑的眼睛里烧着西半边天空里的一片云。他不知道此刻自己脸上的表情，可是他确定，如果他将内心那份惊讶表现在脸上的话，一定能够收获对方的嘲笑。  
“阿周那，”迦尔纳放下手中的弓箭，回望着不远处的宿敌，“你居然会在这里。”  
“很意外吗？不过我可不是跟着你来的，我只不过是恰巧路过而已……”说这句话的时候，阿周那有些心虚地盯着另一个方向，像是在极力掩饰着什么，“啧，我干嘛要特意向你解释。”  
“可是你家并不在这个方向。”迦尔纳一针见血地指出，“所以……”  
“不管你在想什么，都不是你想的那样。”阿周那毫不犹豫地打断他，光滑的脸颊上浮起一层不太显眼的红晕，“我只是来看你的弓术到底有没有退步，是否还够格做我的对手……现在看来勉强过得去，我也该走了，先告辞。”  
以极快的语速说完这段话之后，阿周那拔腿就想往回走，却被迦尔纳拉住了胳膊。  
“做什么？”  
“明天小组赛你被分到哪组？”迦尔纳直截了当地问道。  
“D组。其他选手都实力平平，不会是我阿周那的对手。”阿周那自信满满地说道，“说起来，看你最近没少练习，遇到的对手应该不会弱吧。”  
“我被分到E组，不过我并不清楚其他人的实力。”  
“E组？那可是名副其实的死亡之组啊。”阿周那感叹道，“集结了好几个学校的弓道部王牌，你运气可真够差的。”  
“我并不在意与其他人比试的输赢。”迦尔纳一脸认真地望向他，海青色的眼眸里目光灼灼，“你应该明白，我想要战胜的只有你。”  
“那你就更不能输了。”阿周那郑重地说，“作为我唯一的宿敌，我决不允许你止步于此。”  
“我不会的。”迦尔纳说，“毕竟从过去到现在，我还从未输过。”  
“真难得你也会说这种话。”  
听到对方这句话，迦尔纳勾起一丝淡淡的笑容。这抹笑容被阿周那很快地捕捉到了，不知不觉又红了脸颊。  
“可恶……你是笑了吗？你在笑什么啊？？”阿周那凑到他面前插着腰，气呼呼地逼问，却只听见对方的声音很轻，轻得像一缕握不住的风。  
“我很开心。”  
像是听到了什么天大的秘密一般，阿周那蓦地睁圆了双眼，原本就通红的脸颊在这个瞬间变得更红了。他没有说话，只是站在原地与迦尔纳无声地对望着，任凭自己的心被不可名状的莫名悸动全然淹没。那段停止流逝的时间不知道持续了多久，等到他反应过来的时候，迦尔纳已经再次拿起了弓箭，站回了原来的位置。  
“我想问你一个问题。”  
阿周那本来没想开口，却如同鬼使神差一般说出了这番话。  
“决赛那天便是我们继上次西洋棋比赛之后的首次正式对决，”阿周那顿了顿，接着问道，“到时候你会怎样做呢？”

选项出现：

『“我不会输给你。”』 『“我一定会战胜你。”』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

“答案显而易见。”看到这个选项，迦尔纳显然已经完全进入了自己的角色，一直在不停地自言自语，“这是属于一个俱卢族战士的骄傲，为此我必须打败阿周那——为了坚持这个原则，我将不顾一切，就算只是游戏我也一定要做到这点。”  
在确定了自己要选择的选项后，迦尔纳没有丝毫犹豫，果断作出了选择。

》》》》CONTINUE

第二天，小组赛准时进行。由于弓道馆场地有限，每次只可让两个小组同时竞技。最靠前的两组开始比试的时候，迦尔纳在更衣室门口碰见过一次阿周那，对方来得比较晚，出现的时候仍然穿着自己的私服。他们之间并没有过多的交流，只是简单的点头致意之后便擦身而过。迦尔纳再次见到对方是在赛场上，他看着对方挺拔的背影，又回想起了过去他们同在弓道部时的那些火药味十足的回忆。  
“这算是对我的挑衅吗？好，我接受你的挑战了。”记忆里的阿周那拉紧弓弦，用傲慢非常的语气轻蔑地说，“很快，我便会用实际行动告诉你，你是永远不可能战胜我的。”  
与此同时，场上响起了这一轮比赛结束的播报——阿周那以近乎完美的表现，毫无悬念地夺得了小组第一，顺利晋级下一轮比赛。  
听到意料之中的结果之后，迦尔纳拿起弓箭走上赛场，脚步无比坚定，仿佛已经胜券在握。

》》》》CONTINUE

结果很快揭晓。  
迦尔纳技惊四座，在实力普遍强劲的E组仍旧博得了一片惊叹与喝彩之声。连续两组出现表现如此精彩的选手，所有人都惊讶又兴奋，甚至已经有人早早地开始期待这两人之间的对决了。  
小组赛取得胜利之后的迦尔纳平静地走出赛场，正打算像平常一样走路回家，却在弓道馆外面再次遇见了阿周那。这次对方并没有拒绝与他同行，两个外形高挑俊美的男生并肩走在街上，吸引了许多女孩子的目光。一路上阿周那都没有主动跟他搭话，只是提着包无声地走在路上，也没有偏过头去看他。走到十字路口的时候，红灯亮了，他们双双停下脚步，这时，迦尔纳听到阿周那主动开了口。  
“你说一定要战胜我，这正合我意。”  
“我——看到你的决心了。”

『阿周那对你的好感度 +20  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

 

》》》》CONTINUE

接下来的两场比赛，迦尔纳和阿周那都发挥稳定，以十分亮眼的成绩获得了晋级名额。临近半决赛的时候，局势基本上已经非常明朗了——倘若这两人在半决赛之中双双取得优胜的话，将会迎来整个关东地区最重大、最值得期待的终极之战，而这场比赛注定精彩绝伦，在近十年内无人超越。不过，在此之前，即将到来的半决赛亦是十分关键，两人所遇到的对手虽然不是彼此，但同样是万里挑一的强敌。其中迦尔纳对上的是之前拜托阿周那参赛，身为学园现今弓道部部长的Emiya，而阿周那对上的则是来自外校，有着“无貌之王”称号的罗宾汉。不同于过去几次对对手实力一无所知的赛事，这次迦尔纳对Emiya的实力了如指掌——过去他们同在弓道部，和阿周那三人同为竞争部长的最佳人选，后来阿周那当选学生会会长，他因故退出弓道部，Emiya顺理成章地就任，并且带领弓道部取得了许多荣誉。  
在弓道部的那些日子里，他与Emiya的交情并不坏，经常凑在一起互相交流经验，理所当然地深知对方底细。在他的印象里，Emiya是个沉稳而体贴的人，对身边任何人都很照顾，能和除了田径部的库丘林与他的朋友吉尔伽美什以外的所有人友好相处。单从技艺方面来说，Emiya的弓术十分精湛，并且有着非凡的洞察力和判断力，是难得一见的强劲对手。曾经的迦尔纳视他为最让人安心的队友，如今将在赛场上相见，心头倒是别有一番滋味。  
与他相反的是，这次阿周那并不了解自己的对手。他的对手罗宾汉是位相当神秘的选手，他的履历上除了累累战绩之外什么都没有，甚至没有一张拍摄清晰的正面照。经过仔细调查之后，阿周那完全放弃了深入了解对方实力的打算，一门心思投入自己的练习当中。他对自己的实力有着绝对自信，坚信自己能够在发挥正常的情况下击败对方——可不管怎样，他一定要赢，只有赢得比赛，他才能拥有与迦尔纳一战的机会，因此，他没有任何失误的余地，也没有任何重来的机会，一直以来他都要求自己完美——只因为他是阿周那，所以必须完美。

半决赛在两天后拉开帷幕。那天迦尔纳及时赶到的赛场的时候阿周那已经到了，甚至提前换好了弓道服。等到比赛正式开始的时候，迦尔纳先一步上场，Emiya也随之就位。两人手执弓箭并排而立，各自拉紧弓弦准备释放。迦尔纳凝神静气调整呼吸，双眼直视前方，眼神有如利箭直穿靶心。当他松开手指，释放弓弦时，Emiya同时射出那一箭，两支箭矢划破空气冲向前方箭靶，犹如两道完全平行的闪电，一时间让举座震惊。第一箭双方毫无差距，紧接着迦尔纳反应迅速地射出了第二箭与接下来的几箭，每一箭都漂亮地正中靶心，完美得无可挑剔。他的出色表现在令在场所有人惊艳的同时，这一轮比赛也分出了胜负——Emiya以微弱差距惜败于迦尔纳，无缘决赛。  
欣赏完两人的高超弓术之后，阿周那已经跃跃欲试。即使他并不清楚对手实力，也迫切想要与对方分出胜负。当他穿着弓道服出现在赛场上时，只见一个身材与他相仿的青年走了上来，金发灿烂，长长的刘海遮住一只眼睛，年轻的面庞看起来阳光又帅气。阿周那之前虽然在他的履历上见过他的照片，照片上的他却是盖头盖脸的模样，和面前俊朗的青年根本毫无二致。两人匆匆对视了一眼，便各自就位准备射击。像平常那样的，阿周那拿起弓箭，调整角度，将视线聚焦于一点，以极为标准的姿势拉满弓弦。他的身形挺拔而修长，在保持射击姿势的时候总是显得分外优美，令人赏心悦目。释放箭矢之时，阿周那将一切置之度外，心无旁骛，最终完成了完美的第一箭，而他的对手实力也不容小觑，双方一时并未分出高下。  
接下来的几箭，阿周那也并未失手，甚至完美得与迦尔纳刚才的几箭不相上下。他的表现再次震惊全场，在场的人，包括他身旁的对手也为他高超的技艺所折服。最终，结局尘埃落定，如众人所期待的那样，迦尔纳与阿周那双双晋级决赛，即将在东京最大的道场一决胜负。他们有着同样完美的表现，同样惊人的实力，是命中注定的对手。此消息一出，很快便有人扒到了两人的背景——他们不仅来自同个学校，是同班同学，并且在学园里还是众所周知的一对死敌。这样的关系，再加上种种似真非真、似假非假的流言，更是为这场比赛增添了许多不一样的色彩。  
比在场观众更期待这场比赛的，无疑是迦尔纳和阿周那本人。这段时间，每到放学，阿周那便来到弓道部拼命练习，保持良好状态，力求战胜迦尔纳。而迦尔纳也进一步加强了练习强度，只为了兑现当初亲口许下的承诺——他必须战胜阿周那，为此他一定会全力以赴，将自己的实力发挥到极致——因为他的对手是阿周那，是那个无论在什么情况下都完美无缺的阿周那，是他最重要的宿敌，他最在意的单恋对象，正因为如此，他才更不能让对方失望。

》》》》CONTINUE

比赛前一天，迦尔纳与阿周那在学园里相遇。  
是阿周那主动找的他。当时正值他们班的体育课，迦尔纳刚跑完步，正坐在操场一角的树荫底下休息，这时他感觉有个冰凉的东西碰到了他的手肘，他抬头，只见阿周那站在他面前，阳光穿透树叶的间隙，洒落在他汗水淋漓的发丝与漂亮的褐色肌肤上，正浅浅地透着淡薄的光。他拿着一瓶冰水递过来，迦尔纳接住，轻轻地道了声“多谢”，却瞥见对方将已经湿透的刘海撩到耳后，在离他不远的地方坐了下来。  
“保持这个距离就好。”阿周那说着，喝了口手中的冰水，“同样是刚跑完步，看着你气定神闲、面不改色的样子真是火大。”  
迦尔纳不说话，只是低下头淡淡地笑了笑，然后很快地拧开了瓶盖。一阵凉风吹过，轻轻地拨动着他银白色的额发，他再次偏过头望着身边的阿周那，却见对方正用那双黑曜石般的眼眸看着他，用相当郑重的语气道：“关于明天的比赛，我想听听你的想法。”  
“我很期待。”迦尔纳说，“因为我终于等到了这一刻——作为你唯一的对手，与你站在同一个赛场上的这一刻。上次的西洋棋比赛我们最终以平局收场，之前那些大大小小的竞争也是如此，现在我们是时候分出胜负了。”  
“这次你总算说了句我难得赞同的话，”阿周那笑道，“是的，我也这样想。这是一场众人瞩目的比赛，也是我们两个人之间的较量，堂堂正正，不容干涉，为此我已经等待了太久，也准备了太久，就等着明日站在赛场上的那一刻——到那时，你将成为我阿周那的手下败将。”  
“到那时，我也会兑现我之前的承诺，”迦尔纳直视着对方的双眼，斩钉截铁地说，“将你——击败。”  
那一瞬间，两人之间的气氛又变得剑拔弩张。阿周那被对手的眼神所震慑，不由得心头一跳，可下一秒，迦尔纳的眼神却又恢复了平静。这时，他感觉到对方离他更近了，那股灼热的、犹如烈日般的气息包围了他，让他一时间喘不过气。与此同时，对方的手趁他不注意悄悄攀上了他的手，正毫无保留地传递着惊人的温度。  
“阿周那，等比完赛，我有事要对你说。”

阿周那原本想让迦尔纳说清楚究竟找他有什么事，可在那时，他却下意识地认为自己不该问出口，不该去过快地追寻答案——因为那答案必定与他有关，甚至会对他造成影响，使他动摇自己必胜的决心。此刻，他已经尽量在强迫自己不要去想，不要去听了，可还是会不由自主地在意起来——迦尔纳所说的话语的分量，在他心中远远超过了自己的预期，竟然令他不禁开始怀疑这是不是对方为了达到目的，故意使出的卑劣手段。当他好不容易静下心来准备去弓道部继续练习时，对方那张苍白俊美的脸又在他的脑海之中冷不防地浮现出来，令他心烦不已。

》》》》CONTINUE

翌日，这场被期待已久，并被称为“终极之战”的比赛顺利开幕。这轮比赛即将决出整个关东地区的优胜者，并会被选为地区代表，在不久的将来冲击全国大赛。这天，两位参赛者都提早到场，各自换好弓道服，准备就绪。候场的时候，迦尔纳再次遇到了阿周那。这次两个人坐在相对的座位上彼此对望着，却一句话也没有说。他专注地望着自己的对手，却感觉到对方的目光在某一刻像是在刻意回避他的视线一般飞快地躲闪了一下，又移开目光不再看他。从阿周那的眼神之中，迦尔纳看出了一些不同于往常的、闪烁不定的微妙情感，却又无法确定那种情感究竟为何物。  
就在这时，比赛即将开始，两人准备上场了。阿周那走在他前面，步履稳健，脊背笔直犹如修竹，入场的时候，对方站在他右边的位置，只见阿周那拿起弓箭，摆好姿势，调整角度，双眼直视前方，这时，迦尔纳的心头又响起了那个声音——  
我一定会战胜你。  
随即，他射出了第一箭。

》》》》CONTINUE

彼此熟悉的对手，离弦而出的箭矢，两者互相对峙，势均力敌，宛如流星划开天地，直直地冲向数十米以外的靶心。  
那个瞬间，在场的人都屏住了呼吸。没有人敢出声惊呼，也没有人敢断言胜负，大家都专注地注视着这场震撼人心的对决，等待着箭尖刺向箭靶的那一刻。  
仅仅是不到一秒的时间，两支箭矢便已经双双落于靶上——都是不偏不倚地，完美地正中靶心，毫无差距，毫无悬念，在顷刻间令人惊叹不已。一箭过后，迦尔纳再次抽出一根箭矢架于弦上，将注意力完全灌注于此。他享受着这场久违的对决，无论是与他实力相当的对手，还是不分伯仲的态势，都令他在内心雀跃不已。然而，在迦尔纳为此欢愉的同时，却并没有随之分心，他的双眼依然聚焦在前方的箭靶上，保持角度，拉紧弓弦的力道就像被精密计算过一般，没有任何差错。这时他听见了对方拉紧弓弦的声音，依旧如他所熟悉的下一秒，两支箭矢再次并行而出，双双命中靶心。  
赛事进行至此，所有人都已经明白，接下来的比赛早已不再是技艺高低的比试，而是心灵意志的较量。迦尔纳感觉自己正在渐入佳境，紧握在掌中的和弓越发顺手，心态也越发平稳安定，第六箭之后，他已经将一切纷繁杂念抛诸脑后，眼中和脑中都只有前方那小小的一点，其他都是空白而虚幻的。可就在这时，他却突然感受到了一道来自身旁的目光，那道目光停留在他身上的时间很短，可以说转瞬即逝，但他仍旧可以清晰地感觉到，那一瞬间的注视是无比真实的——那无疑是阿周那的目光。

比赛开始之前，阿周那便知道自己将迎来一场难分胜负的苦战。作为宿敌，他比世界上任何一个人都要了解迦尔纳的实力，更比任何一个人都要明白对方有着怎样坚定的决心。当他在候场区与对方相遇，两人视线交织的那一刻，他看到迦尔纳的眼神专注而炽热，一时间竟然乱了方寸，移开视线刻意回避着对方的凝视。那个眼神令他回想起对方昨日对他所说的话，又不由自主地在意起来，等到他好不容易压下浮动的心绪，做好一切准备之时，他走在迦尔纳前方，带着平稳坚定的步履穿过走廊，到达赛场，与对方并肩而立——那一刻，这熟悉而久违的感觉倒令他放松了许多，促使他在比赛的前半段发挥完美。可是，正当他准备射出第七箭的时候，双眼却又像是不听使唤一般，悄悄地在宿敌身上投射目光。  
就像中了一种古怪的魔咒，在那一刻，阿周那瞥见迦尔纳苍白的侧脸，心头涌起一阵莫名的悸动。这种悸动过去也曾有过——在对方用那双狭长而又锐利的海青色眼眸专注地看着他的时候，在那个雨天对方带着浑身水汽在无意中吻住他的时候，又或者在对方说出一定要战胜他的诺言之时，在那些时刻，他来不及细想，而现在，他亦是如此。昂扬的战意令他将这些想法从脑中驱逐出去，只留下简简单单的“胜负”二字——他松开手指释放箭矢，金属箭头破开空气冲向目标，只听见“咚”的一声，两支箭矢同时在靶上落下。  
然而这一次，等待他的却是意料之外的结果。  
他所射出的那支箭并没有停留在箭靶的正中央，尽管仍旧属于靶心范畴，却比平常要向右偏离几分——充满瑕疵的一箭。  
此刻，比起惊异，阿周那心中更多的是愤怒和不甘。他愤怒于自己的失误，更愤怒于自己竟然会因迦尔纳动摇，从而陷于劣势。心头万般不甘的他咬紧牙关，再次拉紧弓弦释放箭矢，想要在这一箭中扭转颓势，却听到耳畔传来一声细微而清脆的声响，对方的箭先他一步放出，直取靶心，没有偏离，没有失误，完美得令人懊恼——可恶。可恶的迦尔纳。他心想。他怎么可能就这样失败，就这样输在对方手里？这真可笑，甚至比这个家伙之前说过的那些话还要可笑，更可笑的是，他竟然毫无保留地相信了——那些话语令他变得软弱，变得敏感，现在的他已经不再是过去那个完美的阿周那了，他是——  
“阿周那？”  
他转过头，看到身边的迦尔纳正惊讶地望着他。这是他第一次在对方脸上看到这种表情，狭长的双眸比平常睁大了许多，其他地方没什么变化。对方这副样子令他觉得有些滑稽，他收回视线，并拢双腿，在原地站定。  
“抱歉，请让我继续吧。”阿周那使用敬语礼貌地作出请求，得到同意之后，赛事继续。他再次开弓，将箭矢架于弦上。  
这一箭射出的时候，阿周那什么都没有想，只是目光跟随着那支箭，看着它划出一条直线钉在箭靶上——只差一点，终究只差那么一点，尽管还有最后一支箭，他却已经知晓胜负。这是他第一次真正意义上输给迦尔纳，在此之前，他从未体会过“输”是什么感觉。这几个月里，他为了战胜迦尔纳拼命练习，却因为一时的动摇而功亏一篑，他怎样也无法接受这样的现实，更无法原谅这样过于软弱的自己。  
羞耻。实在是太羞耻了。因为这种原因而失败，简直就像对弓道一窍不通的初学者。可是在他动摇的那一刻，他也意识到，他对迦尔纳的在意早已超过了之前的任何时刻。  
我应该这样在意自己的宿敌吗？他悄悄问自己，手指在一侧拧成拳头。这时，比赛结束了，两人收好弓箭准备去领奖，迦尔纳走过来伸出手想要碰他的肩膀，却被他向后一闪给躲开了。  
“刚才你怎么了？”迦尔纳皱着眉，轻声问道。  
“失误。”阿周那头也没抬地回答，“这跟你没关系。”  
“可是你之前从未失误过，”迦尔纳不满意这个答案，继续追问，“发生了什么？可以让我知道吗？”  
听到对方这句话，阿周那突然眼眶一红，立即转过身去不再面对他。他没想过在迦尔纳面前暴露出如此狼狈的一面，可是那可恨的软弱却一直在干扰着他，让他像被撬开蚌壳的蚌一样，将弱点通通外露给对方。然而，他没有流泪，心头仅存的那份骄傲不允许他流泪，更不允许他坦白实情，于是他收敛神情，重新转过身来，用冰冷强硬的语气做出了一个令对方也感到诧异万分的决定。  
“够了，迦尔纳。”他冷冷地说，“现在胜负已定，是我输了，所以——”  
“从今以后，我不会再做你的对手了。” 

》》》》CONTINUE

弓道比赛之后，除了上课，迦尔纳就很少碰见阿周那了。对方仿佛在刻意躲着他，所有他在的场合，阿周那都必定缺席。听说这段时间，临近期末，学生会的工作要比平常多一倍以上，从这方面去想，迦尔纳倒是觉得情有可原。然而这一段时间里，他一直都想找机会和阿周那好好地谈一谈，却又顾虑到可能会打扰到他的工作而迟迟不敢出手。吉尔伽美什阴阳怪气地调侃他是“被人甩了”，他不反驳，脑子里却一直都是比赛结束那天阿周那对他所说的话。  
他和阿周那之间的宿敌关系真的到此结束了吗？每每想到这个问题，迦尔纳都会脸色凝重，变得比平常更加沉默。吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯看到他一副郁结的样子，久而久之觉得失了乐趣，便不再拿此事来刺激他。  
然而，在这夏日的某一天，迦尔纳收到一条短信，约他在天台见面。

「From：奥兹曼迪亚斯

来天台一趟，余有事要找你。」

短信的内容非常简单明了，而且看上去也不像会发给他以外的人。很明显，奥兹曼迪亚斯是想单独和他见面，而刻意回避了吉尔伽美什。想到这里，他又回想起之前吉尔伽美什来找他时说的那些莫名其妙的话，只感觉越发无法猜测对方的目的了。然而，尽管迦尔纳心头疑虑重重，却依然准时赴约了。  
走到顶楼之后，他打开门，只见奥兹曼迪亚斯站在烈日之下，白衣翻飞，看上去俊美威严有如神祇。  
“竟然敢这样直视法老，可是大不敬的啊？”说着，奥兹曼迪亚斯朝他走过来，灿金瞳仁光华流转，耀眼夺目，“不过现在，好好感谢余的恩赐吧——余赐给你与余并肩而立的机会，好好接下，并享受这份殊荣吧。”  
“你到底想说什么？”迦尔纳没工夫猜他的心思，直接开门见山地问道。  
“余琢磨了很久，才确定了这个答案。”奥兹曼迪亚斯缓缓开口，笃定地说，“在整个学园里，你是唯一一个与余身上有着相同气息的人，余欣赏你的能力、气概以及胆识，也对你的相貌很满意，如果你与余能够结合的话，光芒必定能胜过这头顶日轮——”  
“余相当中意你，所以，”说着，奥兹曼迪亚斯望向他，继续道，“迦尔纳，你愿意与余交往吗？”

选项出现：

『接受』 『拒绝』 

》》》》IN THE REALITY

屏幕前的迦尔纳彻底愣住了。在这一刻，他甚至能够感觉到有滴冷汗正顺着他的额角渐渐流下来。这个游戏的情节会有如此突然的展开是他始料未及，但令他更没有想到的是，在几位可攻略角色里，唯一一个主动向他告白的竟然是这位唯我独尊的法老王。虽然他在现实里因同为太阳化身的关系，与奥兹曼迪亚斯相处友善，对方认可他的战力，也将他看作一位法老而平等对待，可在这个游戏当中，对方的猛烈攻势却实在令他难以招架。  
“真是令人困扰啊，”迦尔纳叹息道，“尽管这样做感觉有点对不起法老王，但目前看来，只能这样了。”

》》》》CONTINUE

“虽然感觉很抱歉，可是我不能答应你。”迦尔纳回答，语气略带歉意。在他面前，奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着双臂一脸不以为意，仿佛这个回答早已在他的料想之中。可是此刻，他看起来既不羞愤，也不恼怒，澄澈的金眸犹如太阳般光辉灿烂，令这映衬着璀璨日光的天空也黯然失色。  
“余料到你会这么回答，”奥兹曼迪亚斯平静地说，“倒不如说，你会这样回答才是正常的。虽然你居然会拒绝这样尊贵的余这点着实令人愤怒，可一旦这样做，你就不是你了。”  
迦尔纳不明白他的话，一脸困惑地望向他，却见奥兹曼迪亚斯直接越过他，走向天台边缘的铁丝网，将身体靠在上面，道：  
“你一直是我们之中最迟钝的一个，但事到如今，你竟然还看不出来……”  
他应该看出什么？又应该明白什么？迦尔纳依旧不理解，像往常一样沉默以对，却听对方重新张开嘴唇，用前所未有的认真语气郑重地解释。  
“余和黄金的那家伙过于相似，也注定倾心于同一个人。”他停顿了一下，接着说，“不同的是，余从来不对感情方面的事情加以掩饰——因为余是全知全能的法老，从来都不必将任何感情藏匿于心，像告白这样的小事当然很轻松就可以做到。”  
“可是……”  
“余当然知道你在想什么，别忘了余可是无所不能的！”奥兹曼迪亚斯大喝道，“既然你真的在意那个名叫阿周那的男人，就像余一样向他大声说出来！不要管他是否会责备，又是否会拒绝你，明白吗？如果你连这点都做不到的话，也不配得到余的欣赏。”  
迦尔纳完全没有料到从对方口中竟然会蹦出这样的话，可是在这一刻，他却被这番话给说服了——他知道，自己一直以来所顾虑的问题，终究需要做个了结。

『奥兹曼迪亚斯 对你的好感度 -10  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

》》》》CONTINUE

放学时分，当迦尔纳将最后一本课本收进书包之后，教室里除了他之外已经空无一人。齐格飞似乎要去赶一个通告，只向他打了声招呼就走了；而阿周那，他原本想叫住他，找他私底下谈谈，对方却早已无影无踪。等到他背着书包从教室里走出，行走在空旷的走廊上时，夕阳透过玻璃从走廊尽头的窗户里照进来，金红色的光线被割裂成一片一片倾洒在室内，也照亮了走廊尽头的房间——那里便是学生会办公室，阿周那平常所在的地方。他鬼使神差地走过去，最终停留在那扇门前，伸手去够门把。  
门没有锁，留开一条细小的缝隙。他看不到门内的景象，却能够隐约听见门里断断续续的喘息和呻吟。那声音听起来克制而隐忍，几乎要听不见，可是当那声音停下来时，他却听到一声泫然欲泣的叹息。  
“迦尔纳……”

》》》》CONTINUE

迦尔纳没有推开门。  
他松开放在门把上的手，对着这扇虚掩的门望而却步。然而此刻，方才那声叹息却久久回荡在他耳边不能消散——他很确信自己在那时听到了自己的名字，而那声呼唤的每一个音节都浸满了渴求与苦楚，就像多雨的季节里被雨水打湿的叶子，听上去柔软，却又潮湿厚重。震惊又好奇的心理促使他再次靠近这扇门，试图从那道狭窄的缝隙里找寻真相，可当他认真去注视门缝里的一切时，却被眼前的景象深深震慑——他看到的无疑是阿周那，却和平常的他迥然不同。  
迦尔纳从来没有见过这样的阿周那，如同一只被剪去翅膀的蝴蝶，逃不出精心编织的蛛网，虽然依旧美丽，却完全褪去了平常惯有的侵略性，看上去脆弱而又狼狈——办公桌旁的椅子上，阿周那上半身依旧衣着齐整，下半身却不着寸缕，只有被褪到小腿处的长裤和内裤可怜兮兮地挂着，露出光滑的大腿和膝盖。他敞着腿，手指在腿间进出，一次又一次地探入空虚的后穴，喘息着，发出微弱的、带着哭腔的呻吟。  
——迦尔纳。他唤道。  
门后，迦尔纳深深地吸了口气。他依旧不敢相信自己所看到的一切，在惊讶的同时，却又感到欣喜若狂——原本他没想过在阿周那心中占据如此重要的位置，可事实证明，阿周那对他产生了超脱于宿敌之外的感情，并且正沉浸在欲望里，强烈地渴望着他，那姿态脆弱易碎，无比诱人却又毫不淫秽下贱，犹如一朵逐渐打开花瓣的铁线莲，向他袒露出脆弱而柔软的花蕊。在这一刻，迦尔纳感觉自己脑中的某根弦骤然绷断了，直觉告诉他，他应该这样做，只有这样做，他才不至于为此后悔。  
于是，他推开门，带着惊异、欣喜和困惑出现在了阿周那面前。书包从他的肩膀上落下来，“啪”地一声掉在地上，声音清晰得可怕，让此时共处一室的两人同时愣住了。只见阿周那瞪大双眼，一脸不可置信地望着他，他对上那双漆黑的、泛着薄雾的眼睛，刚想开口，却被一声歇斯底里的怒吼骤然打断，连说出一个字的机会也没有给他。  
“你怎么会在这里？？”  
此刻，阿周那看上去愤怒极了，嘴唇颤抖，鼻翼抽动，双眼因为激动而充血发红。可是他的眼神又是如此绝望，如此悲伤，就像被捅破了内心深处最隐秘、最难以启齿的秘密一般，所有的羞耻和恐惧在他的眼底堆积起来，将最真实的情绪挡在身后——迦尔纳看到他低下头，用外套盖住光裸的双腿，额前的刘海垂下来恰巧盖住眼睛，令人看不清这一刻他脸上的表情，只能瞥见他紧咬着下唇，用冰冷的声音命令道：“出去。”  
然而，迦尔纳没有动。不仅如此，他站在原地，居高临下地俯视着坐在椅子上的阿周那，眼中满溢着难以窥透的复杂情感，像潮水一样，几乎要将他吞没了。  
“你刚才……叫的是我的名字吗？”迦尔纳小心翼翼地开口，“你……不是讨厌我的吗？”  
“闭嘴！”阿周那呵斥，声音大得连他自己也吓了一跳。意识到自己的失态之后，他别过头，抬起双手遮挡住了自己那表情正在逐渐崩塌的脸。“不要看到我……这种样子。”他喃喃道，声音颤抖，带着微弱的哭腔，“如果……你还想给我留下最后一点自尊的话。”  
听到这句话的时候，迦尔纳感觉自己的心剧烈地刺痛了一下，就像被一根针刺穿，挑开血肉，温热的鲜血正在一滴滴涌出来。他望着阿周那，神情半是眷顾，半是义无反顾——下一秒，他走到阿周那身边，伸出手去触碰那张被挡住的、泪痕斑驳的脸，打算……

选项出现：

『先道歉，再轻声安慰然后离开』 『轻柔地吻额头』 『直接吻嘴唇』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

迦尔纳第一次脸红了。虽然这听起来很惊悚，但他的脸的确正以肉眼可见的速度蹿红。他完全没有想到游戏的剧情竟然会进行到这一步，更无法想象做着这种事的阿周那会是何种模样。然而，这幅画面却毫无保留地闯入他的视野之中，每一个细节都纤毫毕现——显然，画师在绘制这张CG的时候费了不少工夫，将阿周那此刻惊愕却又羞愤的表情与脆弱动人的姿态完整地呈现了出来，竟然给人犹在眼前的错觉。他狠狠地吞咽了一下，开始审视眼前这三个选项，可在此刻，他的脑海里却满是现实当中他所认识的那个阿周那，那个总是与他作对，在面对他满嘴冷嘲热讽的阿周那。要是他知道自己在游戏中被人安排了这样的情节，肯定会勃然大怒，并且直接迁怒于他，找他决一死战。想到这里，迦尔纳反而对接下来的情节越发期待了起来。  
“既然情节已经进展到这一步，就说明阿周那是喜欢游戏中那个我的，”迦尔纳胸有成竹地分析道，“只差一步我就要成功了，我不应该在这种时候临阵脱逃。之前我的判断都很准确，这次也应该没有差错才对。”  
说着，他抬起手，手指停留在自己即将选择的选项上，毫不犹豫地点了下去。  
“只有直接行动，才是达到目的的最有效方式。”

》》》》CONTINUE

当他的手指碰到阿周那的脸颊时，只见对方像是出于本能地向后瑟缩了一下，依旧坚持不懈地去用手挡自己的脸。然而这次，迦尔纳却伸出手，用可以让对方无法挣脱的力气扣住那对手腕，将它们强硬地拉开。失去遮蔽的阿周那脸颊通红，正紧闭着双眼不去看他的脸，眼角挂着湿漉斑驳的泪痕，像晶亮的宝石一样闪着光。这时，他感觉到内心深处涌起一股强烈而莫名的冲动，促使他直接凑上去，在阿周那惊讶的目光下吻上那张半开的、柔软而湿润的嘴唇。  
苦涩的味道涌进嘴里，带着点海盐的咸味。这是泪水的味道。显然，阿周那刚刚哭过，眼眶红肿，望着他的眼神就像一只受惊的兔子。他用舌尖舔去那点淡薄的咸涩，接着轻柔地撬开对方紧闭的唇瓣，凭借本能去长驱直入。他能感觉到对方的舌头在刻意躲避，湿润的舌尖像蛇一样灵活，小心翼翼地回避着他的触碰。可是，阿周那终究无法抗拒他，无论是他的怀抱、他的吻还是他的爱，他的一切，这副躯体都是如此渴望。在他低下头，轻柔地吻去对方的眼泪时，阿周那的嘴唇主动靠近了他，像是在极力害怕着他会溜走一样狠狠吻住他，急切地伸出舌头去舔他的上颚。  
这样的阿周那再次深深地吸引了他，让他埋藏在舌根底下的爱意呼之欲出。他曾以为自己爱的是那个强势的、高贵的、犹如神祇一样完美的阿周那，可是此刻他发现，并不是这样的，他爱着他的脆弱，爱着他在他怀抱中患得患失、破绽百出的模样，甚至爱着他不完美的一切。他对他的爱在不知不觉间已经变得完整，不再是一瞬间的悸动。在他们接吻的时候，他能够感觉到，每吻得深一点，他对阿周那的爱意便会深一点，而在他的怀中，对方早已化成一滩春水，柔柔地圈住他，在他耳边溢出潮湿而诱人的低吟和喘息。  
“你不讨厌我。”嘴唇分开之时，他抬起阿周那尖尖的下巴，深深望进他眼里，肯定地说道，“那么，你喜欢我吗？”  
“不……不是……”阿周那依旧不敢看他，刻意移开视线，却突然感觉身下一冷，原本盖在腿上的外套已经被人抽走。他出于本能地想要夹紧双腿，却感受到对方灼热的手指正顺着他的大腿向更上方、更私密的地方滑去，连忙厉声喝道：“你做什么！”  
“为了确认。”说着，迦尔纳的手指攀上他的阴茎，指尖擦过湿漉的铃口，沿着坚硬灼热的柱身从上往下撸动，很快的，滚烫的前液滴落在迦尔纳手背上，他抬起手舔去这些液体，抬头对上满脸通红、羞愤欲死的阿周那，平静地开口道，“我知道，身体不会说谎。”  
“闭嘴……”阿周那低着头，紧咬的嘴唇发着抖，像一片被风吹落的花瓣。这时，他感觉到自己的前端被一块湿润而柔软的东西裹住了——只见迦尔纳的头埋在他腿间，长着银白碎发的头随着吞吐的节奏微微摆动，柔软的发梢扫过赤裸的肌肤，在他脊背僵硬地那个瞬间伸出舌头，不轻不重地舔弄着龟头的冠状沟。尽管迦尔纳动作笨拙、技巧生涩，他还是没有在对方的嘴下坚持多久，就那么难堪地射了出来——那一瞬间，阿周那紧紧地闭上眼睛，不敢去看对方那张沾着精液却气定神闲的脸，却感觉眼中的泪就那么涌了出来。  
生理性的泪水。苦的。可是此刻，他却感到如此欢愉。想到这里，阿周那又开始痛恨这个轻易在欲望面前屈服的自己。然而，迦尔纳并没有因为他的高潮停下手中的动作，还未等他反应过来，对方的手指便已经解开他的衣扣，朝他的衬衫底下探去。  
“我喜欢你。”迦尔纳仰起头，轻轻地说。与此同时，他像剥糖纸一样将阿周那敞开的衬衫一点点脱到手肘处，露出底下那片光洁无瑕的褐色肌肤，“阿周那，我真的，非常喜欢你。”  
说着，迦尔纳覆上来，紧紧地压住他，去吻他汗水密布的脖颈和胸膛。狂乱的吻落在他的每一寸肌肤上，炽烈如火却又满含深情，仿佛要将所有的爱意镌刻下来一样。他被吻和爱给淹没了，几乎要在这种潮水般的情绪里迷失方向，再次向对方张开了腿——这一次，迦尔纳握住他的腰，托着他的臀将他抱起来，压倒在面前这张宽大的办公桌上。阿周那的身体是如此诚实，正不自觉地用乳头磨蹭着迦尔纳身上的校服外套，仿佛在向他说着：来占有我。可是他的嘴里却仍旧不依不饶地说着“滚开”这样与行为完全不一致的话，试图用这层形同虚设的伪装掩饰自己逐渐塌方的理智和自尊。然而，他脸上所有细微的表情变化全被迦尔纳看穿了，对方用一根手指揭开他最后的伪装，纤细修长的指节滑向他的臀缝，自然而然地探入之前已经被他自己亵玩过的后穴，推进指尖逐渐深入。  
此刻，阿周那看到对方眸色暗沉，脸颊湿漉漉的，显然之前溅到脸上的精液还没有擦干净，苍白的脸颊笼着一层淡淡的粉色，那是耽于情欲的证明。这样的迦尔纳令他感到有些不知所措，再次迅速垂下眼眸将平行的视线移开，可这时，他又尴尬地发现自己疲软的性器又不知不觉地翘了起来，在停留在自己身体里的那根手指的揉弄下，硬得像块滚烫的烙铁一样。  
“我很高兴，”迦尔纳望进他的眼里，目光犹如太阳一般光辉灿烂，说话的语调柔和却满足而愉快，“在你的手指像我现在这样停留在自己身体里的时候，你是在想着我的。”  
说这句话的时候，他凑上来，迅速地吻了一下阿周那的嘴唇。与此同时，他感觉到对方的肠肉紧紧绞住了他的手指，温热湿软，就像温水一样包裹着指腹。阿周那的内里触摸起来是那样湿润，湿润得不合常理，就算正吞咽着他的手指，也在不断往外淌着淫水，淫水滴滴答答地落在冰冷的桌面上，打湿了那支之前用过的钢笔——大概是不能再用了，阿周那不由自主地想道。他一向很爱干净，却因为自己这番羞耻难堪的冲动第一次觉得自己肮脏。迦尔纳的每一次触碰、每一次爱抚都令他快乐无比，让他迫不及待地想要接纳对方那根紧绷在裤子里的、胀得发痛的阴茎。就在他刚张开嘴，想要反驳对方之前的那番话时，迦尔纳却突然拉开他的腿，将让他渴望已久的性器挤进了他的身体。  
灼热的前端刚一挤进穴口，阿周那便再次高潮了，稀薄的精液喷溅在自己小腹上一片湿滑黏腻，让他陷入更深的自我厌恶之中。被阴茎贯穿的感觉和手指完全不同，他被打得更开，填得更满，占有得更彻底，身体的每一个部分都因为得到满足而兴奋不已。当迦尔纳的阴茎完全进来的时候，他脑中的意识已经彻底涣散了，只剩下令他羞耻的射精本能，促使他的性器颤抖着吐出精液，而迦尔纳掐着他的腰，开始摆动髋部慢慢抽送。起初他撞击的力道很温柔，好像生怕会伤到对方，可当他再次拉开对方挡在眼前的手臂，望进那双染满情欲的眼眸中时，却又不自觉地加快了冲撞的速度，将被压在身下的宿敌撞得几乎要全身散架。阿周那的身体里是那么湿、那么热，被扩张充分的内壁正严丝合缝地贴合着他的阴茎，好像永远不知餮足。在这种时刻，迦尔纳感受到那股强烈的、澎湃的冲动再次涌流而出，他用双眼紧紧缠住对方迷茫的目光，张开嘴唇，吐出对方的名字。  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳喃喃低语，俯下身用灼热的嘴唇去亲吻阿周那汗水淋漓的耳垂和下巴。也就是在这一刻，他感觉到阿周那的身体绷紧了，脊背挺直，落在他手里，就像一张拉满的弓，正等着他将箭矢释放而出。这时，阿周那突然夹紧了他，并用盈满泪水、充血发红的漆黑眼眸瞪视着他，撑着手臂，一言不发地咬伤了他的嘴唇。  
他射了出来。精液留在对方身体里，瞬间填满了整个后穴。日暮的微光穿过百叶窗的间隙透进来，照在阿周那汗涔涔的头发和脸颊上，就像星星的碎末一般。一时间，整个室内只剩下两人的呻吟和喘息声。等到这些声音逐渐平息下来，却听到一声低沉凛冽的问话，骤然打破了寂静。  
“阿周那，你愿意和我交往吗？”

》》》》CONTINUE

又是死一般的沉寂。  
听到这番话之后，阿周那脸上的神情变得相当复杂，他震惊地瞪着迦尔纳，却没有马上开口回应对方。迦尔纳仍然在他身体里，将他的后穴塞得又胀又满，好像稍微一动就会有精液从里面流出来。那一刻，两人的视线再次交汇融合，迦尔纳望着他的双眸犹如浮泛着日光的幽蓝海域，看上去沉静深邃却又耀眼夺目。他看到对方的眼神专注、直白、令他无处可躲，而那双青色眼眸中几乎要满溢出来的深情更是像汹涌的海潮一般，几乎要让他在这之中沦陷了。  
此时，一个羽毛般轻柔的吻再次落在了他的嘴唇上，迦尔纳细细地吻着他，好像要将所有眼底也装不下的情感在他的身上埋藏，又带着一丝害怕被拒绝的不安而不敢更加深入。在这样的时刻，阿周那终于可以认定对方所言非虚，可尽管如此，他仍然无法就这样接受对方的感情——在经历了不堪回首的失败后，他终于明白了自己的弱点所在，而正因为如此，他才会疏远迦尔纳，并试图从过去之中走出来。可是，他终究无法彻底放下过去，放下对昔日宿敌的执着和在意，等到他发觉这种微妙的情感在不知不觉间转化为炽热而浓烈的渴慕时，一切都已经为时晚矣。  
如今的他面对这突如其来的告白，必须要作出决定。而在长久的沉默之后，他才有了自己的答案。  
“不……”阿周那移开视线垂下眼眸，艰难地开口道，“……我不能答应你。”  
他的声音很轻，带着一丝不可捉摸的犹豫，犹如一缕握不住的风。然而，他的话语在迦尔纳耳中听起来却是那样清晰，每个字都像滚落下来的玻璃珠一样掷地有声，敲动着那颗颤抖不已的心。这个答案虽然早在迦尔纳意料之中，可在此之前他却存有一份渺茫的期待——他从阿周那眼中看到的爱意绝对不会比自己的少，而当他听到对方用带着哭腔的声音唤出他的名字时，更是越发肯定了这一点，并在这之中看到了告白成功的可能。可在此刻，在迦尔纳脑中最先涌上来的感觉不是失望，而是困惑；他能感觉到自己正在被爱着，却又无法猜透阿周那的拒绝究竟是出于何种缘由——是他在刚才又做错了什么吗？还是另有原因？他毫无头绪，只是温柔地轻啄着对方被汗水浸透的下巴，像多数时间那样沉默不语。这时，一个突然的想法闯入他的脑海，让他的脑中浮现出一张俊美无俦的面孔，一时间思绪纷繁杂乱，忍不住开口直接说出了自己的疑问。  
“是因为奎师那吗？”  
话音刚落，迦尔纳便开始后悔了。这是个毫无根据的猜测，而他仅仅是出于一时冲动就将问题脱口而出，丝毫没有顾虑到对方此刻的心情。只见阿周那漆黑的眼眸中很快又泛起了一层湿漉的薄雾，脸上的怒色变得比之前更甚，仿佛一团永远无法燃尽的火，将他的疑问烧得干干净净。  
“你在说什……他只是我最好的朋友而已！”阿周那咬牙切齿地解释道，“所有的一切都和他没有任何关系……”  
“对不起，是我失言了。”迦尔纳满含歉意地说着，抽回了穿插在对方发间的手指，声音带上了几分落寞，“我太得意忘形了，如果我所做的一切让你感到困扰的话，那么我现在就……”  
“混蛋！你以为是谁让我变成这样的啊？？”对方的怒吼声霎时间打断了他的话，接着，一滴温热的泪水滴落在他的手背上，就像一朵透明的花在他手中绽开，“我已经说过不再做你的对手了，你却又突然出现在我面前……到底要我怎么办？”  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳抬起手想要再次抚摸阿周那的脸颊，却被对方毫不留情地躲开了。那一瞬间他感觉到自己的心跳漏了一拍，有什么东西死死地堵住了他的胸腔，就像一场突如其来的雪崩封死了道路。“我很抱歉……”  
说出这句话的时候，迦尔纳无法藏匿住自己眼底的失落，绿松石般的眼眸变得黯淡，仿佛蒙上了一层灰尘。这抹失落被阿周那看在眼里，让他在一时间有些动摇——他还是无法控制自己心底涌出的朦胧爱意，压抑住那似是而非的喜欢，可那有什么用呢？强烈的自我厌恶让他难以回应迦尔纳的感情，更难以饶恕这样轻易动摇的自己。可这时，对方的声音又从他耳边响了起来——是一句让他避无可避的追问。  
“所以，能告诉我为什么吗？”  
迦尔纳的声线平静低缓，仿佛已经做好了接受任何结果的准备。往常阿周那很讨厌他这副遇到任何事都波澜不惊的模样，此刻却感到分外心酸。他们的嘴唇靠得很近，阿周那好不容易压下那股想要亲吻对方的冲动，却感觉那股浓烈的酸楚已经在不知不觉间涌到了嘴边。  
“你把我变得太奇怪了。”他一边说，一边不受控制地掉眼泪，“曾经的我以战胜你为目标，那使我攻无不克，战无不胜。可是自从我们那次在咖啡馆偶遇之后，一切都改变了——你让我软弱，让我轻易动摇，让我像发了疯一样渴望着你……我厌恶这样的自己，却又控制不住自己去想你……你是我的克星吗？是神派过来刻意折磨我的吗？可恶，你怎么这么难缠……我已经再也不想见到你了……”  
他所说的每字每句都像尖锐的刀刃刺破迦尔纳的心脏，让对方心痛得无可复加。迦尔纳没有再说话，只是一声不吭地凝视着他，眼中闪烁着明灭不定的光，像摇晃的烛火，又像遥远的星星，蕴藏着数之不尽的复杂情感。他用眼神表达着所有想说的话，而在此之后，他将不必再说“抱歉”。  
“答应我，忘了今天所发生的一切。”阿周那抬起手轻轻地抚摸着迦尔纳的脸，然后勾住对方的脖颈主动吻上那张苍白的嘴唇，“这是我第一次，也是最后一次这样求你。”  
接着，他们像一对情侣那样继续做爱。迦尔纳几乎吻遍了阿周那身上每一寸肌肤，却不满足于此。他将阿周那的身体翻过来，让他趴在桌上背对着他，然后用掰开两瓣结实挺翘的臀肉，再次将阴茎拓进穴口。这一次的他不再温柔，不再顾忌，在闯入那具湿润紧致的身体时像是想要在对方身上长久地留下印记那般狠狠眼前汗水密布的后背，在那犹如绸缎般完美无瑕的褐色肌肤上留下又深又重的咬痕。阿周那弓着背，十指握成拳头，唇间溢出疼痛难忍的呻吟，看起来美丽又脆弱。他再次拉满了这张优美的弓，握着对方柔韧的腰部毫无节制地抽插着，一次又一次地顶到内里敏感至极的腺体，好像明天就是世界末日一样——不，他们本身就没有明天可言，而对于这一点，阿周那也像和他达成共识了一般，以前所未有的主动姿态热切地回应着他，用自己的身体去拥抱他不断疯长的欲望。  
飞溅的精液、汗液滴落在办公桌上，也弄脏了迦尔纳身上半褪的衬衫。他停下来，突然冒出一股强烈的冲动，想要再次看到对方的脸——于是他捏着阿周那的下巴，最后一次在那张嘴唇上留下亲吻。  
谁都没有再出声打破静谧，空气中不断回荡着的只有破碎的喘息和呻吟。等到暮色四合之时，他们在校门口无声地分别，那一瞬间迦尔纳忽然有种不可名状的预感涌上心头——在这一次分别之后，他将彻底地、永远地失去对方，并且再也无法回头。

『阿周那 对你的好感度 -100  
点击屏幕任意位置返回游戏。』

》》》》CONTINUE

第二天，阿周那如他所料地请了假，并且一请就是十天半个月，说是身体有恙，直到期末才会回学园考试。这个消息令全班哗然，毕竟在此之前阿周那都是全勤，无论发生什么状况都会按时来学园上课，每天如此，风雨无阻，突然请这么长的假，肯定不止是身体抱恙那么简单。迦尔纳听着周围的讨论，心头五味杂陈——他的预感果然还是应验了，阿周那之所以会请假，多半是为了避免与他见面。虽然阿周那并没有说不会再回学校，可迦尔纳心中的不安却随着对面那张座椅空缺日子的增加而与日俱增。  
几天后恰逢高三毕业季，吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯参加完毕业典礼，便约迦尔纳私底下聚一聚。如今他们毕业之后都有了各自的去处——凭借家中雄厚的财力，两人都已经取得早稻田大学的保送资格，成为了毫无后顾之忧的准大学生。虽然念不念大学对于生来就是家族企业继承人的他们来说并没有什么本质上的区别，可冲着几年大学时代的自由光阴，两个人还是毫不犹豫地选择了这条路，并且鼓动迦尔纳也报考他们所在的学校。对于将来要上的大学，迦尔纳心中并没有一个确切的打算，虽然他认为自己可以考取自己想去的任何大学，但最终还是会凭那个时刻真正到来时的直觉而作出决定。  
一番不着边际的闲聊之后，吉尔伽美什忽然将话题扯到了奎师那身上。奎师那在毕业典礼的时候作为学生代表上台发言，并透露出将要去英国留学的计划。这个消息令迦尔纳在惊讶之余，也逐渐推测出了阿周那请假的真相——他追随着挚友的脚步进入这所学园，极有可能也会追随着他的脚步离开，去到一个崭新的环境里开始新的生活。或许在那天分别之后，他有可能再也见不到对方了，他无可替代的宿敌，唯一动过心的对象，将作为过去永远封存在记忆里随着时光流逝而褪色，而他只不过是对方灿烂辉煌的人生中匆匆溜走的过客而已，甚至不必再道一声“再见”。

半个月过去，他没听到过任何关于阿周那的消息，只是一门心思地将自己沉浸在学业之中，紧锣密鼓地进行着期末复习。临考的前一天，迦尔纳在物理课上听到自己的手机震动，解锁之后，他看到了一条来自陌生号码的新简讯：

「From：Stranger

下午三点四十。成田机场二号航站楼63号登机口。你还能再见他一面。」

选项出现：

『逃课追出去』 『直接忽略』

 

》》》》IN THE REALITY

迦尔纳再次失算了。  
他完全没有料到这款游戏会有如此限制级的情节，更没有想到游戏的情节会如此急转直下，让他之前好不容易积累的好感度全都白白浪费。先前的他明明胸有成竹，毫不犹豫地做出选择，为什么还会迎来这样的结果？到底是哪里出了差错？他无论从哪种角度考虑都觉得说不通，最后只能归咎于脚本作者的混乱逻辑和跳脱思维了。  
经过这次出于好奇的尝试，他已经在心中暗暗决定以后不再接触这类型的游戏，并且深刻反省了一番自己的莽撞冲动。然而，眼下的选择应该是他扳回一城的唯一机会——现在看来，摆在他面前的选项已经很明显了，而在迎来结局之前，他还没有放弃希望。

》》》》CONTINUE

——快一点。还要再快一点。  
现在是两点半，离短信上所说的时间还差一个多小时。尽管他不知道这条短信究竟是谁发送的，却莫名感觉可以信任。机场距离市区足足有六十多公里，虽然他目前已经离开学校，跑在赶往车站的路上，但就算他搭乘速度最快的那列特快，也要近一个小时才能赶到。如此看来，留给他的时间相当紧迫，只要他在这个过程中稍稍慢下脚步，就极有可能与对方无声错过。  
好在这段路上都没遇到什么阻碍，等到他抵达人潮涌动的东京站，买好通往机场的车票时，这一班列车刚好到站。迦尔纳乘上列车，坐在自己的座位上，只感觉车厢里的气氛沉重压抑，几乎要令他喘不过气，也不知道是空间拥挤还是心理作用。列车停靠的每一秒对于他来说都有一年那么漫长，当这列特快终于从东京站出发时，他早已无心欣赏窗外的任何景色了，只是面无表情地拿出手机，低着头，默默计算着不断流逝的时间。  
就在这时，他解锁屏幕，赫然看见几条新短信，都来自同一个人。

「From：齐格飞

迦尔纳同学，是发生什么事情了吗？你突然从教室里冲出去，连老师都吓呆了……」  
「From：齐格飞

对不起，虽然这只是我的冒昧猜测，但那一定是对你很重要的事情吧。不过，你逃课的事情已经传开了，如果你不能及时赶回来解释清楚的话，很可能被处罚。」

「From：齐格飞

不管你能不能及时回校，如果看到请立即回复我，我会想办法替你解释的。」

一连串的短信，字里行间都透着焦急，令迦尔纳不禁讶异于一向稳重的齐格飞也会有这样的时刻。他虽然对这位可靠的友人想要伸出援手的好心充满感激，但从他决定逃课的那一刻起，他便已经想到了他能够想到的一切后果，并早就有了全部承担下来的打算。于是，他开始回复短信。

「Re：齐格飞

谢谢你的好意。你说得没错，那件事对我来说的确很重要，如果我没有这样做，很可能会后悔终生。不过，请容许我在你面前保守这个秘密，我暂时不打算让任何人知晓它。等处理完毕之后，我会回学校接受我应得的任何处罚。」

打完这一串字之后，迦尔纳感到如释重负。现在的他正离目的地越来越近，他的情绪也没有那么紧张了。当列车缓缓驶进目的地的站台时，他听到自己身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，每一根血管里的血液都在沸腾，此时离预定的时间还有最后十分钟。他以他所能做到的最快速度跑下车，在偌大的机场里奔跑着，透支着他这具身体里的极限体力。跑步并不算他的强项，可在这一刻，他却跑得比以往任何时刻都要更快——然而，尽管如此，当他从所在地跑到二号航站楼的登机口时，却仍然晚了那么一步——现在已经是三点四十二了，离短信里所说的时间已经过了两分钟。  
迦尔纳气喘吁吁地停下来，感觉自己从来没有如此绝望过。他抬手拭去额头上渗出的汗珠，仰头凝视机场大屏幕，却惊讶地发现63号登机口此刻并没有关闭——那架通往英国伦敦的航班的起飞时间是四点整，而那条短信似乎为了避免他赶不上，特意将时间提早了二十分钟。既然这条短信不可能是阿周那本人发出来的，那么只可能是……  
正当他平复心绪，专注思考的时候，候机大厅里的人开始往不远处的登机口那边聚集，而在熙熙攘攘的人群之中，他一眼就看到了阿周那——或许是由于对方实在过于出挑，又或者是由于他雷达般的敏锐直觉，无论在怎样的情况下，迦尔纳总是能第一时间找到对方。  
只见阿周那背着一个不太大的包站在一边，正不停地往远处张望，像是在等着什么人。他身边的确无人陪同，很显然与他同行的人应该是因为某种原因暂时离开了。然而，迦尔纳并没有走上去，他站在远处看着阿周那，一时间不知道该怎样面对对方——明明之前阿周那已经说过不想再见到他了，他又该以什么理由出现在对方面前呢？  
这时，迦尔纳感觉到一道视线正越过人群，死死地锁定在他身上。这虽然令他感到难以置信，可远处的阿周那好像真的看到了他，漆黑的双眼一直望着他所在的这个方向，一动不动。他们隔着人群两相对望，一瞬间，时间好像停止了流动，两人就这样互相凝视着，交织的目光仿佛越过了数千年的岁月，他们的宿命又被重新联系在了一起……  
也不知道是谁先迈出了脚步，等到迦尔纳反应过来时，阿周那已经站在了他的面前。  
“真的是你……”阿周那瞪大眼睛，怔怔地望着他，下一秒却又皱紧眉头，用冰冷的语气质问道，“你为什么会在这里？是谁告诉你这个消息的？”  
“我收到一条匿名短信，就赶过来了。”迦尔纳如实解释道。  
“笨蛋，你就没有怀疑那是诈骗短信吗？”阿周那咬牙骂道，“我都叫帕斯不要多管闲事了……”  
对方的话印证了迦尔纳心中的猜测。他当然知道对方口中的“帕斯”是谁，却猜不透那个人这样做的目的究竟是什么。他一言不发看着阿周那，看着对方脸上的表情渐渐变得不耐烦起来，最终听到对方终于绷不住脸主动开口道：  
“所以，你大老远地赶过来，是为了什么？”  
“为了见你。”  
“你现在见到我了，可以回去了吗？”阿周那垂下眼眸，转过身正准备离开，却又像突然想起什么了一样回过头继续道，“还是，你有什么别的话想对我说？”  
那一瞬间，迦尔纳听到自己心如擂鼓，将机场的嘈杂冲刷得一干二净。  
“虽然我知道自己这样说很自以为是，”他的语气毫不迟疑，听起来坚定无比，“但是，我还是……”

选项出现：

『想跟你说一声再见』『认为你想要再见我一面』『想请你留下来』

》》》》IN THE REALITY

游戏情节进展到这一步，迦尔纳已经有种预感，认为这应该是他所面对的最后一次选择了——可以说，能否实现目标就在此一举。而现在的他已经完全沉浸在了剧情当中——虽然这款游戏情节白烂，逻辑喂狗，但此时此刻他的确已经将游戏中的男主角，那位拥有光环和外挂却在感情道路上屡屡受挫的男高中生迦尔纳与自己的命运紧密联系了起来，如果游戏中的他没有迎来理想的结局，他大概也会为此失落，为此悲伤。  
然而此刻，他又想到了现实中的阿周那，那个与他同在迦勒底，却又处处与他作对的宿敌——虽然现在的他们仍然时不时吵架打架，将整个迦勒底弄得鸡飞狗跳，但经过与阿周那的一次次（不得已的）合作之后，他早已习惯了对方的存在，并且可以无条件地信任对方了。或许剔除时常和他针锋相对这点，阿周那还是算一个可爱的家伙吧？迦尔纳也不知道自己脑中为何会无端跳出“可爱”这个字眼，不过他可以确定的是，倘若是真正的他的话，一定不能容许对方从他的生命里消失。  
——至少在他们真正决出胜负之前。  
并非单纯依据直觉判断，也并非经过缜密分析，这次迦尔纳完全遵从本心，选择了属于自己的答案。

》》》》CONTINUE

“但是，我还是想请你留下来。”  
“什么？”阿周那像是不敢相信他所说的话似的，又重新问了一遍。  
“请你留下来，”迦尔纳平静地说，“为了我。”  
“……你果然像你自己说的那样，自以为是，”阿周那苦笑道，“你知道我花了多大力气才调整好自己的状态吗？我好不容易才从低谷之中恢复过来，安排好自己的一切，打算换个环境重新开始……当然我无法完全忘记你，或许这辈子都不可能忘记你了，但要我放下一切，就这样接受你，我做不到。”  
听到这个答案，迦尔纳只觉得怅然若失。原本他想要伸出手触碰对方，到最后还是黯然抽回了手。这时，离飞机起飞只剩最后十分钟，他注视着阿周那走入那片汹涌的人潮里，却看到对方停下脚步再次回头看了他一眼，眼神是他前所未见的温柔。  
“给我点时间吧，迦尔纳。”阿周那说，“或许在将来的某一天，我们会再见的。”

【未来之约·END】

ED

《Pure Love》 作词：兰斯洛特 编曲·作曲：崔斯坦 演唱：伊丽莎白·巴托里&尼禄·克劳狄乌斯

STAFF

制作人：藤丸立香  
原画：贞德Alter  
剧本、脚本：贞德Alter  
剧情顾问：山鲁佐德  
设计工作：达·芬奇  
程序：BB  
音乐：小星星交响乐团  
开发商：迦勒底  
发行商：魔术协会

》》》》IN THE REALITY

看完这一排触目惊心的文字之后，迦尔纳扔下手中的小机器躺在床上，心事重重地望着天花板。他已经懒得去在意这款游戏的制作阵容居然全都是熟人这种事了，脑中只有方才那个不算圆满的结局和游戏中阿周那所说的最后一句话。  
“将来的某一天会再见的……”迦尔纳喃喃自语道，“是吗，是吗。”  
此时，他只感觉心里除了失落还是失落。原因当然不止是没有成功攻略阿周那这么简单，更主要的是他在此刻清楚地意识到了过去不曾意识到的一点——他对阿周那，这个现实中的阿周那，似乎更加在意了。而这种情绪恰巧与他玩过的这款恋爱游戏的开端如出一辙。  
尽管迦尔纳不常叹气，在这种时候，他还是不由自主地叹了口气。游戏是游戏，可想要他身边的阿周那对他产生好感的话，可能性几乎零。想要和他好好相处？还是别开玩笑了。  
就在迦尔纳沉浸在低落的情绪中无法挣脱之时，他听到不远处传来了一阵敲门声，便简短地应了声“请进”。  
房间的门被推开了，阿周那出现在这之后。“迦尔纳，别婆婆妈妈的，快准备一下，”他走进来，语气极不耐烦地说，“御主要我们组队去打Free本了。”  
“了解了。”迦尔纳点了点头，站起身走到阿周那面前，却做出了一个令他自己也惊讶不已的举动——  
他张开双臂抱住了对方，力道之大好像要将阿周那揉碎在自己身体里，两条看似纤瘦的手臂像两根焊不断的钢铁就这样紧紧地箍着对方的腰，好像一辈子也不愿意松开。  
“你这混蛋，突然在发什么神经？？”阿周那虽然被他这番莫名其妙的举动吓到，却没有马上推开他，就这样乖乖任他抱着。  
“这样就很好。”感受到对方的手臂轻轻地回抱住他的肩膀时，迦尔纳低下头，露出一抹不易让人察觉的微笑，“走吧。”  
“真是搞不懂你……”

-FIN-


End file.
